The Three of Us
by kjay15
Summary: Luke has feelings for his brother Ravi, while Ravi has feelings for his doorman Tony, and Tony happens to have feeling for Luke. How will this love triangle work? Read and find out. This is a revamp of Luke x Tony x Ravi : The Love Triangle. I do not own Jessie or the characters. This story is rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals...SURPRISE! That's right! This is a revamp of _Luke x Tony x Ravi : The Love Triangle_, which has been deleted, which you probably know, or at least now know. I hope you like this, and I hope this story is way better than the original. Now, I'm changing some things up a bit, like how they get together and everything else. Also, this story will have more of a plot, the original was just them, having sex. But don't worry, this will feature plenty of sex. PLENTY. Oh, and just as a disclaimer, this story contains gay sex between young brothers, and their adult doorman, don't like, then don't read. Also, I do not own Jessie of any of the characters. Okay, that's enough of me babbling, let's get to the story. I hope you like it, reviews are welcome, and I'll see you at the end. Enjoy ;) **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Luke opened his eyes, immediately greeted by the harsh light that was shining through the windows. He huffed, and climbed out of bed, shivering as his body was struck by the cold air, along with his bare feet hitting the cold hardwood floors. He was wearing nothing but gray sweatpants, his hair was disheveled, and he had dry drool on his chin. The fifteen-year-old walked into his bathroom, and looked into the mirror. Despite just waking up, he still looked sexy. You know, except for the drool and the bags under his eyes.

The dancer brushed his teeth, then his hair, before finally splashing some cold water on his face, that really woke him up. He walked back into his room, and grabbed an old white t-shirt, quickly slipping it on before leaving the room.

It was well past noon, Luke was one of those people who go to bed super later, and sleep in every morning. He made his way down the stairs, greeted by his perky, and extremely loud sister Zuri. It was like she wanted to give him a headache, she had a mouth, and she was sure to make everyone know it. Seriously, she wouldn't shut up.

"Good afternoon Luke..." Jessie stated as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning..." He grumbled, walking over to the fridge, and grabbing the carton of milk out from it. As well as a glass cup from the cabinet.

"Sup sleepyhead?" Emma teased, watching the boy slowly pour his milk, nearly falling back asleep mid-pour.

Jessie grabbed the carton out of his hand, and guided him to sit down at the table, while she poured his milk herself, and slipped the glass in front of him. She gently shook his shoulder, and yelled, "Wake up!"

He jumped up for a second, breathing heavily, blinking several times. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"You need to start going to bed earlier. Just because it's Summer doesn't mean you can stay up all night."

Luke looked at Jessie like she had gone crazy, "That's what Summer is for!" He exclaimed.

Emma nodded slightly, she wasn't much of a night-owl, but she enjoyed the feeling of not having to wake up at six o' clock in the morning for school, and going to bed at ten-thirty every night. Suddenly, Ravi walked into the kitchen, apparently just waking up as well. Except his didn't bother to brush his hair, or wash his face.

"Wow, even Ravi." Emma stated, she rolled her eyes and said, "Boys..."

"Don't worry Ravi, you were up all night working on that essay for that Science camp. I'm proud of you!" Jessie said, squeezing his cheeks like an old grandmother would.

"What?! Just 'cause he was writing a stupid essay?!" Luke stated.

"Luke, you were up all night playing Zombie Slayer 4. Ravi was up all night writing an essay to get into a camp, which will look good on his application when he applies for college." Jessie said, as if she was talking to a baby.

The fifteen-year-old just felt like complete crap by then, "Well don't worry, it's not like you have to worry about me going to college!" He stated, before silently walking away.

"Luke, I didn't mean-" Jessie began, but Ravi cut her off, "I'll talk to him."

Ravi followed Luke up the stairs and into his room, despite being older, Luke had grown more sensitive. After finding out about his birth-mother not that long ago, as well getting made fun of by his friends because of his grades, Luke's wall of defense has slowly dwindled away.

"Jessie didn't mean what she said Luke, she was just saying-" Ravi began, but he was cut off by Luke yelling, "Saying that I'm not smart. And basically saying that there was no chance I could get into a college."

"She didn't say that Luke, you're overreacting." Ravi stated, closing the door behind him.

"Overreacting?! Really? Imagine if I was the smart brother, and you were the dumb one!" Luke exclaimed, sitting down on his bed.

"Who says you're dumb?! Sure you're not the best in school, but you don't see me dancing like a pro or being awesome at basketball or riding my skateboard do you?!"

Luke looked down at his feet, maybe he was overreacting a little. And it was true that Ravi sucks at dancing... and basketball... and skateboarding. Ravi sat down next to him, placing his hand on his older brother's shoulder. The thirteen-year-old sure knew how to comfort people.

"Oh...maybe you're right..." Luke replied.

Ravi smiled, and said "You have a lot going for you."

"Thanks Ravi... I might have overreacted just a little bit..." Luke said, looking up at him.

"No problem, I know you've been through a lot. Believe me, you're stronger than you look Luke, maybe not in muscle, but in spirit."

Luke smiled, and said, "But I still have plenty of muscles. Stronger than you aren't I?"

The brothers laughed, and Ravi fell down on the bed. Luke expected him to come sit back up, but after about thirty seconds, he looked back, and saw Ravi's eyes closed. Luke couldn't believe it. He was that tired that he fell asleep in thirty seconds. He must've been up way longer than he had.

The freckled-teen's eyes began to wonder, slowly leading down his brother's body. He stopped once he saw the slight bulge in Ravi's black basketball-shorts. He didn't like doing this, but he just couldn't help it. Luke always examined Ravi's body, every chance he got, and since it was Summer, he got the added bonus of seeing him shirtless, most of which are at the pool, or just because it was too hot to wear one. But Luke wasn't complaining.

Despite having feeling for girls, Luke also had feelings for boys. One of them, was his own brother. He knew it was wrong, but it wasn't like he was going to act on it. Or at least he didn't think he would. But this time Ravi was asleep, in his own bed, this had never happened before, things were on a whole other level. Luke reached his hand forward, hoping to at least poke the bulge, but then, as if on cue, someone knocked on the door.

Ravi bounced up, scaring Luke a bit. "I'm up!" He shouted, blinking several times. Luke laughed a little bit.

Jessie opened the door slowly, hoping she was allowed to come in. "Are you still upset?"

Luke shook his head no, "I was overreacting, I'm sorry I yelled."

"No problem. Believe me, being a nanny to four kids, I'm used to be yelled at. By the way, I know how to say 'you stupid bitch' in Hindi. Thanks Ravi!" Jessie stated, giving Ravi a smile.

He awkwardly laughed, and said, "Sorry?"

* * *

Ravi walked into his room, having been told to take a shower by Jessie. He walked into his bathroom, and shut the door. He turned on the water first, wanting it to be warm once he got in. He grabbed the bottom of his red t-shirt, and slowly slid it up, and over his head, before throwing it into the hamper near the door. He then grabbed the waistline of his black basketball shorts, and quickly slid them down his legs, exposing his bright green boxer-briefs, with little dinosaurs as the pattern. Ravi looked into his mirror, he had to admit, over the last year, he's becoming more and more toned. He didn't have abs or anything, but he was thin, and he had a slight v-line.

He grabbed the white waistband of his underwear, and slowly slid them down his legs, exposing his surprisingly light-skinned private area, it was no surprise he had a tan line, but it somehow made him even more hot. To himself anyway.

The raven-haired boy slowly slid into the shower, feeling the warm water pour down onto his skin, cascading down his body until it reached the floor. He ran his hands across his chest, making extra sure to get some tension at the nipples. Steam started to fill the room, fogging up with shower glass door, which Ravi liked, cause now, he could have some fun.

He moved his hand down to dick, and slowly started to stroke it. He watched as it got bigger and bigger. The water still running down his body, making him look glossy, which added to the tension. A slight moan escaped from his lips as his hand slowly moved up and down his shaft. While he used his other hand, to gently massage his balls.

Soon, his moans progressively got louder and louder, his eyes were sealed shut, imagining it was someone else jerking him off. But he was imagining Tony doing this to him. Yep, Ravi was gay. But he hasn't had the courage to come out to his family yet, fearing how they might react. Hopefully they would be understanding.

But Ravi's train of thought was cut short when he felt himself hitting his orgasm. He moaned out, "T-Tony!" as he titled his head back, and shot out rope after rope of his sticky white cum. Washing down the drain along with the water, which was starting to get cold.

He gasped as the last few spurts of jizz shot out, he leaned against the wall of the shower, and just breathed. Still recovering from one of the biggest orgasms he's ever had, which to be honest, isn't that much.

* * *

Tony sat behind the desk in the lobby, reading a magazine about epaulettes. But suddenly, the elevator doors opened up, and Luke walked out.

"Sup Rossling?" He asked with enthusiasm.

Luke didn't smile, but he had a pretty sneaky look on his face, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything!" Tony exclaimed, "Name it!"

"Fuck my brother..."

* * *

**Alright, that's the first chapter. I know it's a little short, but don't worry, they will usually be longer. Please, tell me what you think about this, either by pm or by leaving a review down below. Hopefully you'll keep reading. See ya later ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals, hopefully you liked the first chapter, because it's time for the second one. I hope you will enjoy, and please leave a review telling me what you think. I'll talk to you at the end ;) **

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Tony stood there, shocked. "W-What?" He stated, wondering if he heard right.

"I want you to fuck my brother, you know, your cock in his ass." Luke replied.

"L-Luke...what's going on? Why are you asking this? This isn't like you..." Tony asked, unsure if this was some prank he was trying to pull or what.

The freckled-teen walked up to the doorman, and said, "I walked into Ravi's room to get my game controller he borrowed, he was in the shower at the time. But I heard him moaning, and I went to check it out. Since the glass was foggy I couldn't see inside, but it was pretty obvious what he was doing. He was jerking off! And right before he came, he shouted out your name!"

Tony, still shocked, just stood there. Could what he was saying be true? "A-Are you serious?"

Luke nodded, and said, "That's why I want you to fuck Ravi."

"Why would I do that? Just because he had a crush on me? Or whatever."

"Because this way, I can 'accidently' walk in on you both in the heat of the action. Then I can join in!"

"Whoa! Hold up! You want to join in? Do you have a crush on me?" Tony stated, smiling on the inside, he's wanted to kiss Luke and take his virginity for as long as he could remember.

"Not on you!" Luke exclaimed, "On Ravi!"

Tony frowned, that had hurt. "I'll do it, but you have to do something for me..."

"What?" Luke asked, happy that Tony agreed, that was way easier than he thought. Tony moved closer to Luke, and said, "Suck my dick."

Luke smiled, Tony knew how to bargain. They went behind the desk, where Tony sat down in his chair, and Luke climbed down under the desk, in between Tony's legs. The dancer unzipped his pants, and pulled out Tony's cock, which he had to admit, was pretty big. He just wanted to get this over with, so he engulfed the head of Tony's cock inside his mouth, causing the doorman to moan with pleasure. He slid more and more of the massive dick down his throat, until he felt Tony's pubic hair tickling his nose as he bobbed up and down. Tony's hands were running through Luke's hair, forcing him to swallow more and more. Then suddenly, Luke pulled Tony's dick out of his mouth, and said, "There!"

Tony watched as Luke wipes off his mouth, and walked back to the elevator. "I'll be there tonight, around midnight," Tony stated. Luke smiled, and said, "Wear something nice..."

* * *

Luke coughed up and spit in the sink of his bathroom, ever since getting face fucked by Tony, he always had a weird taste in his mouth, it wasn't good, or bad. He couldn't believe it actually worked, and all he had to do was suck Tony's dick, which proved a little more difficult to Luke than he thought. Getting that monster cock down his throat was no easy task, Ravi definitely owed him some good blow jobs in the future.

He walked out into his room, and glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table, it was now 4:30pm, just seven-in-a-half hours left. Now, he just had to get Ravi on board, which should be easy, because Ravi is already head over heels for the doorman.

The fifteen-year old walked out into the hallway, and over to Ravi's room, not bothering to knock. Hopefully he would have the pleasure of walking in on Ravi in a awkward predicament. But alas, he walked in on Ravi playing video games.

"Hey Luke," Ravi stated, "Wanna play with me?"

"Actually... I was wondering if we could talk..." Luke replied, plopping down on the bean bag chair next to his brother.

"Is everything okay?" Ravi asked, pausing the game and setting down his controller.

Luke looked into his eyes, and sympathetically said, "Well I came in here when you were in the shower, to look for something...and I ended up in the bathroom and I heard you moaning..."

Ravi's eyes shot open, "O-Oh my god..."

"It's okay Ravi! Don't worry!" Luke assured, "It's fine, I figured you had started jerking off a while ago..."

The Indian boy didn't move, his body tense. Luke then said, "And I heard you say Tony's name when you... came..."

"O-Okay... You got me... I'm gay... And I like Tony..." Ravi admitted, looking down at his feet.

Luke placed his hand on Ravi's inner thigh, and said, "I'm your brother, and I should help you through this..." The freckled-teen slid his hand inside Ravi's shorts, causing Ravi to quickly push his hand away, "What are you doing?!"

"Just go along with it..." He replied, sliding his hand back up his leg, and inside his shorts.

Ravi once again, pushed his hand out from under his shorts, "Stop that!"

"Why?" Luke retorted, "You know you like it..."

Luke moved over, his hips now pressed against Ravi's, with his hand once again leading up underneath the shorts. Ravi tried to protest once again, but this time Luke's hand remained in his shorts. He made his way to the tight fabric of his boxer-briefs, his fingers sliding inside them as well. He could feel Ravi's body tense, in a way he kind of liked it.

"S-Stop..." Ravi stuttered, "You're my brother..."

The freckled teen gave a smirk, and said, "Adoptive brother... and by the way, your little friend seems to agree with what I'm doing..."

Ravi's tent was huge, his shorts and underwear were now extremely tight, and it didn't help with the fact that Luke's hand was inside his underwear.

"I like you Ravi..." Luke paused, "A lot..."

Their faces were extremely close, a mere inch apart from each other. Their eyes locked together, Ravi (surprisingly) leaned in first, and their lips touched. Even though it lasted a second or two, it sent chills through their bodies.

"You're a virgin right?" Luke asked, his hand now tight around his inner thigh, with Ravi partially in his lap.

Ravi nodded, "Are you?" The fifteen-year-old gave a gentle nod, "Tonight... that might change..."

And in seconds, Luke was standing up, his hand out of Ravi's shorts, and he was yawning loudly. His stiff wood still prominent, and Ravi could definitely see it. "W-What do you mean?"

The younger boy remained seated, looking up at his older brother, "Are you coming in here tonight?"

Luke smiled, and said, "Just be prepared..."

Ravi watched as Luke eased out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts and trying to comprehend what just happened. He was baffled beyond belief, did his own brother just tell him they were gonna have sex tonight? Or is this part of some elaborate, and quite disturbing joke. Could Luke really go that far?

* * *

**Okay, that's all for now. What do you think so far? Luke and Ravi obviously had a moment, how do you think the night will play out? I hope you liked it, and I hope you will leave a review telling me what you thgouht, and maybe what you would like to see happen within the story. I'm always open to suggestions. If you have any questions, just leave it in a review, or pm me. It's up to you. Alright, well thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to read. See ya later ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals, back again for Chapter 3! Hopefully you'll like it because this chapter, has some sexy stuff ;) Make sure you leave a review, and I'll see you at the end, enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

It was midnight, Luke sat on the steps of the kitchen staircase, waiting for Tony. Everyone else in the penthouse was asleep, or at least he hoped. If not, they would be hearing some pretty rousy noises throughout the night. Ravi must still be awake though, if not there were definitely some ways of waking him up...

Suddenly, he heard a low knock. A smile aroused on his face as he stood up and opened the door. There he was, Tony Chiccolini, wearing a plaid, buttoned-up shirt and some slim jeans, with a pair of black sneakers.

"Hey Rossling..." He spoke, walking inside. Luke was already hard, "You ready?"

Tony nodded, and said, "Wearing the good underwear."

They both walked up the back staircase, silent as they could be. It was dark, none of the rooms were lit, that was a good sign. Making their way to Ravi's door, the pair stopped and put their ears to the door.

"I think he's asleep," Luke stated, "We'll have to wake him up."

"Or we could go into your room?" Tony whispered, feeling himself already pitching a tent.

The freckled teen smiled, "You want to have a little appetizer before the main meal?"

Tony gave a slight nod, Luke took his hand, and lead him into his room. Carefully shutting the door, and turning the lock. "Get on the bed," Luke demanded, "My room, my rules."

The doorman obeyed, he plopped down on the trampoline bed, "What else?"

Luke leaned in, an inch away from Tony's face, their eyes locked, he whispered, "Watch."

He stepped back, smiling contently. His fingers curled around the bottom of his white tee-shirt, tugging at it. Beginning to pull up, but he stopped, letting go and letting his hands wonder down. Tony gulped as Luke fondled his late-night wood in his pajama pants. Squeezing and gripping at his crotch with low whispered moans.

Once again, he stopped, and slid his hands back up. The doorman's eyes focused on the teen's chest as he removed his shirt. He looked fricking photoshopped. Watching his hands caress his own chest, pinching his own nipples, caused him to moan in satisfaction.

A low huff escaped Tony's lips, he breathed deeply, trying his best to keep himself from jumping Luke.

The dancer moved his hands back down to his groin, giving gentle squeezes and tugs to the hard member hidden under the fabric. He thought, _"Tony sure is liking this... His eyes are completely focused on me, wondering across my body-across my bare chest. My eyes... my eyes can't leave his raging hard on in his jeans, god, why did he have to wear such tight jeans? I guess both of us are horny. But he should be used to this... he's obviously not a virgin, before he switched sides Jessie must've had some good fun with him..." _

"D-Don't stop," Tony moaned, Luke then realized his hands were no longer moving; starting them back up again, he saw Tony reach down his pants. With a quick smack to the wrist, Tony got the message he wasn't allowed to pleasure himself... yet.

Luke's thumbs slid underneath the waistline of his pajama pants, quickly pulling them down in one quick motion. He heard Tony gasp, that was good sign. A smirk crossed his face, watching Tony stare at him, wearing nothing but a tight pair of black, boxer-briefs.

His cock was hard, and the black fabric was slick with pre-cum. His thumbs slid under the white waistband in the same fashion as his pajama pants, but this time, he didn't go fast.

Tony wiped the sweat off of his forehead, this was it. He was finally gonna see Luke naked. He had been thinking about this all day, and dreaming about it for a year now. This was it. He was ready. The skin-tight underwear was lowered slightly, giving him a glimpse of Luke's patch of dark pubic hair, slightly trimmed.

About half-an-inch lower, Tony could now see Luke's full v-line, and with Luke turning around, he got a glimpse of slight crack. His underwear-clad ass made Tony's member hurt with need, he didn't know how much longer he could last. Then, with one fluent motion, Luke stripped the underwear down his legs, leaving them around his ankles.

Tony came; moaning uncontrollably as his underwear filled with his sticky white goo. He squirmed in discomfort, his eyes still locked on Luke's cock, pointing straight at him, coated in a thin layer of pre-cum. The patch of hair above it was small, but it was there. His legs were bare, not a single solitary hair, and that made him all the more attractive.

Luke's eyes locked onto Tony's crotch, now dark in coloring from the sticky mess that erupted in his underwear. He thought, _"Shit. He came in his pants from just me showing off my dick! And he didn't even jack off!" _

"W-Wow..." Tony mumbled, still breathing deeply.

Luke walked over, his dick bouncing up and down as his legs moved. Tony's hands reached out, his left one gripping my hip, while the other wrapped around my member. Luke gasped, despite being the one in control, he had never felt another boy-scratch that-man, touch his penis. He didn't even know how he managed to pull off that strip show so perfectly.

The doorman looked up, staring at the boy's freckled face, into his deep, chocolate eyes, "Can I?"

The smaller boy nodded, and without a thought, Tony's hand started to glide up and down his shaft. Feeling the slick pre-cum coat his hand as well, he watched as more and more of it poured out of Luke's slit.

Luke was moaning, a lot; his hands were resting on Tony's shoulders, gripping them tight. He felt Tony's free hand, leave his hip and cup his balls, this man knew how to work. Tony leaned in, and slid his tongue across the pink head. Luke gasped, and shot his spunk all over Tony's face. Without a warning, he continued to empty out all over the doorman. Four blasts of silky white cum squirted out.

Once he came down from his blissful high, Tony had streaks of jizz in his hair, across his forehead, on his nose, on his cheeks, on his lips, and some dripping down his neck.

They separated, Tony's tongue gathering up the cum on his lips, before wiping the rest off with his hand. Suddenly, Luke's electronic clock dinged, he looked over, noticing it was now one o' clock.

Luke then said, "That was enough for tonight."

"B-But?" Tony asked, but was cut off by Luke, "Ravi tomorrow."

He nodded, and said, "M-Mind if I borrow some underwear?"

Luke smirked, "You don't need any."

He leaned down and began to unbutton Tony's plaid shirt, exposing his bare chest. Luke noticed a scar on his chest, "How'd you get that?"

"Happened awhile ago... I don't really remember much."

Luke nodded, and pulled off the plaid shirt, throwing it behind him. He then unbuckled his belt, and slid it out of the loops, followed by his jeans, and then finally pulling off his sticky, purple boxer-briefs. Both naked, they stared at each other.

"Get under the covers," Luke said, "We're going to bed."

"But what about in the morning?" Tony asked.

"We'll get up extra early, and then we'll make plans later."

Tony got under the covers, followed by Luke. He turned off the light, "Goodnight," both said in sync. Tony was on one side of the bed, Luke on the other.

* * *

In the next room, Ravi lied awake. He had been waiting for over an hour, Luke must've been pranking him. There was no way this was actually gonna happen. After all, Luke was his brother, adoptive or not, they were brothers. Despite the kiss, the two of them would never do anything like this. It just wasn't gonna happen.

He huffed, pulling the covers off of his naked body. His hands slid down, one of them taking his limp dick, and the other moving to his ass. Moving his hand back, he sucked on his fingers, before going back down, and slowly pressing his index finger against his tight, pink hole. He cringed as it slid in, the foreign object was quickly pushed out of his hole.

Ravi slid it back in, this time, a little deeper. His other hand, now moving up and down his now-stiff shaft. Moans escaped his lips, with low grunts here and there.

"T-Tony..." He moaned, "Lu-Luke..."

Down to his knuckle, he slowly curled his finger. Stretching his insides, he gasped, feeling his spot, the spot that made pre-cum flood out of his cock. Then, he slowly slid in another finger. Past the tight ring, his two fingers were squeezed by his tight inner walls. Huffs of pleasure flooded from Ravi's mouth. His eyes clamped were clamped shut.

He thought, _"Holy fuck! My ass! Ahh... I-I'm gonna cum... Anytime now... L-Luke! Faster! Oh god... Fuck me! I-I'm gonna- I'm g-going... Gahh... Ugh... I-I... I'm C-Cumming!" _

Six pumps of his creamy seed sprayed all over his stomach, he grunted, pressing his head onto his pillow as he arched his back. His fingers stretched apart inside him, scissoring himself.

"A-Ah..." He puffed out, shooting his last pump of spunk across his stomach.

He breathed in, his chest rising; he breathed out, his chest lowering. His fingers were out of his hole, and were now gliding around his cum-coated stomach. Taking a few licks of his fingers to get the taste in his mouth.

The Indian boy glanced at the clock, it was one-fourteen in the morning. He closed his eyes, and drifted off...

* * *

**Phew! What a chapter... Luke and Tony ended up in Luke's room instead of Ravi's... and you could say they discovered each other a bit more... Anyway, what'd you think? Yay or Nay? Hopefully I'll get your feedback in the reviews, but that's it from me at the moment. Hopefully I'll see you again in the next chapter, which will be up soon. Hope you liked it. See ya ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals, back again with another chapter. Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the end ;) **

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

It was morning, Ravi was sitting at the table, scooping up a spoon-full of cereal and putting it in his mouth. Emma was sitting next to him, and Luke was sitting across from him. His eyes wondered the room, giving subtle glances to Luke while he ate his own cereal. The silence was overwhelming, and definitely awkward.

"Alright, I better get going or I'll be late for work..." Emma announced, getting up with her empty bowl in her hand.

"Bye..." Ravi muttered, followed by Luke going, "See ya!"

After she left, the awkwardness returned. Jessie was upstairs, doing laundry, and Zuri was with Bertram at the store, so it was just the two of them.

"R-Ravi?" Luke whispered, causing the Indian boy to glance at him, "What?" he snapped back.

"About yesterday..." Luke continued, "I'm sorry I didn't show up, I was just..."

Ravi cut him off, "Nervous?"

The older boy nodded, "I actually really like you, Ravi..."

Ravi looked down, his jeans were getting tighter. Just what he needed, a hard on. Luckily Luke couldn't see it because of the table. He looked back up and said, "This isn't some joke? You're not trying to pull something on me?"

"Of course not! I really like you... Like a lot!"

Both of them stared at each other, the silence arose once again. Luke then asked, "Do you like me?"

Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "Rosslings?" someone called through the door. "Tony?" Ravi muttered, standing up and walking over to the door, luckily his hard on was gone. Luke sat back in his chair, this was going to be awkward.

The door swung open, and there was Tony, a smile on his face. "Sup Ravi?"

"Uh... hey Tony? What are you doing here?" Ravi asked.

Tony looked over him at Luke, who was awkwardly sitting there, looking down at his feet.

"Just wanted to check up on you guys, that's all."

Luke stood up, and said, "Well we're fine, you can go now!"

Ravi turned, "Luke?!" he scolded, while Tony gave almost a hurt look. When Ravi turned back around, Luke waved Tony off with his hand, signaling him to leave. "Sorry about that..." Ravi stated.

"Uh... It's fine, I'm actually late for work, so... I'll leave." Tony replied, quickly leaving the apartment. Ravi gave a confused look, and slowly shut the door. He turned to face Luke, "What the hell?!"

"What?" Luke asked.

"Don't play dumb Luke! Why were you being mean to Tony? Because I like him?"

"No!" Luke exclaimed, maybe a little louder than he should have, because Jessie called out from upstairs, "Boys quit fighting!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Luke stated, turning away to leave the kitchen, but Ravi grabbed him by the arm, "Don't walk away from me!"

Luke lashed out, "Let go!" he yelled, shoving Ravi into the refrigerator. He hit his head against the edge, and cried out in pain, quickly falling to the floor.

Jessie came running the stairs, "What's going on?!" she yelled, but once she saw Ravi, her nanny-mode kicked in. She rushed to him, bending down so she could take his hand. She lead him to the table, and made him sit down. Luke stood there, shocked of what he just did. He didn't mean to do it. He didn't mean to hurt his little brother.

"Okay Luke, what happened?!" Jessie exclaimed, examining Ravi's head.

"I... I..." Luke stuttered out, he was at a loss for words.

"I fell!" Ravi stated, "Luke tried to catch me but he wasn't quick enough."

Jessie looked over at Luke, who nodded in agreement, "Okay... well it doesn't look that bad..."

"I-Is he okay?" Luke asked, moving closer to see Ravi's face.

"He's fine, but he should lay down..." Jessie responded, "take it easy for a couple of hours."

Ravi nodded, and slowly stood up, "I'll take him up," Luke stated.

Luke wrapped his arm around his little brother's shoulders, and they slowly went upstairs, while Jessie walked into the living room.

Once reaching the landing, Luke asked, "Why'd you cover for me? I pushed you."

"I know you didn't mean it." Ravi replied as the duo made their way to Ravi's bedroom. Luke opened the door, and they walked in, "I'm really sorry Ravi."

Ravi got in bed, quickly getting underneath the covers, while Luke stood above him, "Do you need anything?"

He nodded and motioned for Luke to come closer. He did, and Ravi placed his hand on his shoulder, and leaned up. Luke knew what was happening, and he did nothing to stop it. Their lips locked together in one quick fluid motion. Breaking apart a few seconds later, Luke was still leaning over his little brother, and had a smile on his face.

"That's all." Ravi stated, a shy smile arousing on his face. Luke slowly nodded, and left the room.

* * *

Downstairs in the lobby, Tony was in the back room, changing into his doorman uniform. He heard a knock at the door, quickly buttoning up the last button, he opened the door, and was surprised to see Luke standing there. The freckled teen was wearing a sleeveless gray hoodie, with some black basketball shorts. Judging from the basketball in his hand he assumed he was about to shoot some hoops at the park.

"H-Hey Tony..." Luke started, looking up at the doorman.

"Sup Rossling..." Tony replied loosely, walking past Luke and to his desk.

Luke followed behind him closely, "Look... I'm sorry for being mean upstairs, I just didn't know how to react because of... last night..."

"I guess I shouldn't expect you to get right on board with all of this, but you're the one who wanted me." Tony stated, with Luke nodding, "I know..."

"How's Ravi?" Tony asked, "Does he know about us?"

The fifteen-year-old shook his head no, and promptly said, "Do you wanna come back tonight?"

Tony looked down at his feet, hiding his smile, mumbling out, "I don't know..."

Luke then grabbed Tony's hand, and led him to feel Luke's hard-on. A little shocked, Tony didn't say anything, "Please come over tonight..." Luke begged, looking into Tony's eyes.

The doorman's hand squeezed around the bulge, making Luke grunt in pleasure.

"I'll be there..." Tony stated, "Midnight."

Luke pulled away, bouncing his basketball a few times and said, "Bring some lube..." before backing out of the lobby, and heading to the park. Tony's pants started to tighten, he had a serious jack-off session in the near future.

* * *

The freckled-teen made his way to the park, his heart still beating against his chest. He thought, _"Oh my God! I can't believe it! I just did that! I mean I was so calm and... Oh wow! Is this really happening? I'm freaking out! Tonight I could seriously loose my virginity... But who would take it? Tony? Or Ravi? If I'm with Ravi, I'll probably be top... but I'll for sure be bottom with Tony... maybe both?" _

While thinking, he bumped into a teenage boy after passing the gates to the park. "Hey-" Luke exclaimed, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw who he bumped into, of course it had to be Vincent.

"Watch it!" Vincent stated harshly, whipping around to face Luke, who gulped at the sight of the older teenager.

"S-Sorry... Vincent..." Luke said, looking down at the pavement.

"Oh well if it isn't little Lukie Ross... Emma's little brother." Vincent teased, "It's been awhile..."

Luke tried to walk past, but Vincent stepped in front of him, "Hold on! What's the rush?"

"Please just let me by..." Luke stated, "I just want to play some basketball..."

"What a coincidence! I came here to play basketball too!" He replied, smirking.

"Really?" Luke responded, "Wearing that?"

Vincent was wearing a black t-shirt with a flaming skull design, and an old leather jacket over top. As well a pair of dark blue jeans, with tears along the knees, and some old black boots. Topped off with a black belt, some chains on his jeans, and some sunglasses hanging off the front of his shirt collar.

"You don't want me to play with you?" Vincent asked cheerfully, he was definitely up to something.

"Gee... What gave it away?" Luke said with a smile, before quickly walking past him. Vincent turned around and grabbed his arm, "Don't walk away from me!"

"Leave him alone!" A voice shouted, they both looked and saw Emma walking towards them, still wearing her apron from work.

Vincent chuckled, "Hey sweetcheecks..."

Emma pushed him off, "Just get out of here, Vincent."

"Wow Luke, I always knew you were a sissy... but having your actual sister defend you... Oh I'm sorry, 'adoptive' sister defend you..."

Luke clenched his fist, and yelled, "Fuck you!"

Suddenly, the two were on top of each other, rolling along the ground, with Emma yelling and trying to get them to stop. A crowd formed, with a few people trying to get them to stop. The fight ended when a police officer broke them apart. Luke and Emma left the park and went home, while Vincent went who-knows-where.

Luke had a busted lip, and a few bruises up his arms. While Vincent ended up with a black eye.

"You didn't have to stoop down to his level..." Emma stated, walking side by side with Luke.

"You heard what he said!" Luke exclaimed, looking at her. "Yeah, but you didn't see me throwing punches did you?!" Emma replied, "A frickin' cop had to break you two up!"

They slowed down, she could see his eyes were red and puffy. "You miss her don't you?"

"Duh!" Luke said, "It was only five months ago..."

Emma sighed, "We knew it was coming, it... j-just happened a little faster than we expected..."

"Try six months faster!" Luke stated, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"They didn't realize how much the cancer had spread..."

The blonde wrapped her arm around Luke, "Let's just get home. We need to figure out a way to cover up that busted lip before Jessie sees..."

* * *

**Okay... so the ending was like... so depressing... but I told you this revamp was gonna have plot. So hopefully you like it... and if not, then tell me. I can always change stuff up if I have to. But don't worry, if you're into the sexy stuff, more of that will be happening very soon. Oh... and as a little hint, this will not be the last appearance of Vincent... Hopefully you enjoyed, and I look forward to seeing you again next time, in the meantime, follow, favorite, and leave a review! Bye ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and gals, Chapter 5 is here and it's extra long, and extra sexy... Hope you all like it! **

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Luke examined his lip in the mirror, after wiping off the blood, it turned out to be just a small cut. But it was still very noticeable. _"Shit!" _he thought, _"Jessie's gonna flip!" _

A small knock on the bathroom door caught his attention, "Luke?" someone whispered through the door. It was Ravi. He gave a gentle sigh, and opened the door, seeing his little brother standing there, now wearing a white t-shirt and some gray sweatpants.

"Emma told me what happened..." He stated, looking at his lip. "Are you okay?"

The older boy nodded, "You should see Vincent," he chuckled, "Gave 'em a black eye!"

"It's not funny Luke, a police officer had to break you two up! Do you realize how much trouble you could have gotten into?" Ravi said, barely showing his Indian accent, which has slowly melted away through the years.

"Don't start acting like Jessie, it's no big deal..."

Ravi gave a worried look, "Look at your lip Luke!" he stated, "It is a big deal!"

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Luke asked, trying to change the subject, "I would rest a whole lot better knowing you weren't starting fights!" Ravi responded.

"He started it! Not me!" Luke exclaimed back.

Ravi kept quiet, both of them just stared at the other. Luke stared into Ravi's eyes, while Ravi stared into his. "Does it hurt?" The younger one asked.

Luke nodded, touching his swollen lip lightly, "Sort of numb as well..."

"Does it hurt to touch it?" Ravi asked.

"Depends... why?"

Then slowly, Ravi leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against Luke's. Lasting about thirty seconds, the pair broke apart, and Ravi asked, "Did it hurt?"

Luke smiled, and said, "A little... but I can play through the pain..."

Both of them giggled, before their lips once again made contact with the others, Luke's hands were on Ravi's waist, while Ravi's were pressed against Luke's chest, gripping onto his shoulders. The taller boy was kneeling down, while the shorter boy was stretching up.

The kiss was long, but it eventually ended. Both of them separated to take in air, breathing heavily. "Is your lip okay?" Ravi asked.

Luke ignored his question, and once again smashed his lips against Ravi's, wincing in pain, but he could handle it. Ravi on the other hand, was taken back by Luke's sudden kiss, quickly pushing him away on reflex.

"T-This is wrong..." He stated, still staring at his older brother.

The dancer grabbed the bottom of his sleeveless sweatshirt, and pulled it up and over his head, tossing it aside. Ravi gulped at the sight of his brother's bare chest.

"Oh screw it!" Ravi muttered out, quickly locking lips with Luke once again, and wrapping his hands around him. The pair fell backwards onto Luke's bed, with Ravi on top.

"Luke! Open the door!" Jessie called out, beating on the door.

Ravi nearly jumped out of his skin, quickly getting off of Luke. With a quick motion for him to go under the bed by his older brother, Ravi crawled underneath to hide. The older boy quickly grabbed his sweatshirt and threw it on, before opening the door.

"H-Hey Jessie..." He stuttered out, hiding his raging hard-on behind the door.

"Oh my god!" Jessie exclaimed at the sight of Luke's lip, entering nanny-mode once again. She cupped his chin, and examined the wound, "Who did this?!"

Luke pulled her hands from his face, "It's no big deal..."

From under the bed, Ravi heard Jessie take Luke out of the room, most likely to help clean his lip, and continue to ask him how it happened. He heard the door shut, so he was all alone. The thirteen-year-old let out a loud huff, before slowly scooting out from under the bed.

_"That was a close one..." _Ravi thought, taking a seat on his bed, _"We definitely need to be more careful... Oh what am I saying?! It's not like this could actually work, we're brothers! BROTHERS! I-It's wrong... It's sick..." _

He fell back, laying completely flat on his brother's bed, the bed where he was just making out with Luke on. _"I-Is it really that bad?" _he thought.

* * *

"Does it still hurt?" Jessie asked, dabbing a wet washcloth on Luke's swollen lip, he shook his head no, "Can I go now?" he asked.

"Do you want to tell me how this happened?"

Luke looked down, with Jessie muttering out, "Didn't think so..."

She continued to dab the washcloth on his lip, while she reached into the medicine cabinet, searching for some cream to put on it. Luke, sitting on top of the counter, took the time to fix his hair, and wipe off the water that was dripping down his chin from the washcloth. Outside the door, Bertram and Emma stood, "Luke, dad's on the phone..." the blonde stated.

With a sigh, Luke hopped off the counter, swiping the phone out of his sister's hand, "Hello?"

"Hey kiddo..." Morgan stated through the phone, "I heard you hurt yourself today... is everything okay?"

The fifteen-year-old could feel the eyes staring at him, he shooed Emma and Bertram away, while Jessie left on her own. "Everything's fine dad, it's no big deal."

"How's the others?" Morgan asked.

"They're fine..." Luke replied, pacing back and forth, "I'm fine... We're all fine..."

He heard his door creak open, taking a quick glance, he saw Ravi poke his head out. Luke motioned him over. "Want to talk to Ravi?"

Ravi's hand stretched out as Morgan responded with a yes. "Hey dad!" Ravi exclaimed, a smile on his face, and with that, Luke silently left. Departing down the stairs and into the living room. He saw Zuri on the couch, rolled up in a mountain of blankets.

With a slight chuckle, he asked, "You cold?"

She nodded, "Jessie took my temperature a few minutes ago... It was 101 degrees..."

"That sucks." Luke replied, plopping down next to her, "Whatcha watching?"

Luke saw a dazzling pink pony fly across the sky on the tv, he knew exactly what she watching. In sync, both of them stated, "Power Ponies."

A fit of laughter erupted, mostly because Luke said it in a girly voice. He reached over and grabbed a pillow, resting it behind his head as he made himself comfortable. His sock-covered feet now resting on the coffee table, and his arms outstretched, one of them behind his head pillow, and the other strung across the cushion.

"You're watching with me?" Zuri asked, a little shocked.

"Nah... I just need something to fall asleep too..." He replied, smiling at her. She frowned, and lightly kicked him in the leg, the blow was cushioned by the heap of blankets that locked Zuri in, as if she was in a cocoon.

Behind them, Jessie emerged from the kitchen, a bowl of steaming soup in her hands, "Here ya go Zuri, a nice steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup!"

She handed her the bowl, acknowledging Luke with a quick glance, "Did you talk to your dad?" she asked him.

He nodded, and said, "Ravi's talking to him now..."

* * *

A few hours later, Luke picked up his Chinese food box, popping open the lid, and jamming his chopsticks inside, in desperate need for food in his stomach. Ravi grabbed his own box, opening it, and taking a more refined approach as he began to eat.

Luke moaned as he tasted the noodles, slurping them up like they were nothing.

"Good?" Ravi asked sarcastically, with Luke nodding quickly.

Emma came in, and quickly grabbed her box as she sat down, she could hear Luke's slurping all the way across the room, "Doesn't that hurt your lip?"

He shook his head no, and slurped up another knot of noodles into his mouth. He had already ate half the box, while Ravi had barely made a dent, and Emma's box was still sealed shut. Bertram entered from the screening room, "Oh, finally!" he exclaimed, "I've been waiting for half-an-hour!"

The teenagers rolled their eyes at him, just as Jessie and Zuri entered through the living room, "Is it good?" Jessie asked, with Luke and Ravi nodding.

Luke slurped up more noodles, while Ravi watched in amazement. "Eww!" Zuri stated, "I don't like Chinese food!"

Jessie rested her hand on the young girl's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm making you some tomato soup."

Zuri smiled, taking a seat next to her older sister, who had quietly started eating her noodles. With one last slurp, Luke had finished his noodles, quickly tossing the box into the trash can, "Score!" he yelled out, placing his chopsticks in the sink.

As he left the kitchen, Jessie had started opening the can of the tomato soup. While using the can opener, she asked Ravi, "How was your talk with your father?"

"Fine," He replied, slurping up a clump of noodles in the same fashion as Luke, Emma rolled her eyes and blurted out, "Boys..."

"Just fine?" Jessie asked, pouring the now-open tomato soup in the bowl, and popping it into the microwave, "You haven't talked to him in over two weeks."

Ravi swallowed more noodles, saying with a mouth-full, "Not much to talk about..."

* * *

Luke closed his bedroom door, glancing at his digital clock, it was 7:04pm, a little less than five hours to go before Tony arrives. He plopped down on his bed, sighing in relief as he could rest his full stomach. His eyes slowly closed, and he was soon dreaming.

_"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Luke moaned as he bounced himself on Tony's cock, their bodies locked together, grinding against each other. Sweat soaked their bodies, Luke's hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking furiously. The bed creaking every thrust, and every thrust lead them closer and closer to climax. Ravi climbed onto the bed, butt-naked, his tan skin looked beautiful. _

_"O-Oh god... Luke! Y-You're so... tight!" Tony moaned out, just before his mouth was filled with Ravi's cock. The Indian boy bent down over Tony's chest, still thrusting his dick deeper down the doorman's throat, and quickly engulfed his brother's in his own mouth. _

_"R-Ravi!" Luke yelled out, his hands grabbing his little brother's head and tightening his fingers in his raven-colored hair. _

_Muffled sounds came out of Ravi's filled mouth, as well as Tony's, both of their heads continuing to suck their respective cock. While Luke continued to bounce up and down on the grown man's dick, repeatedly hitting his now-tender sweet spot. Pre-cum was leaking from Luke's tip, quickly licked up by Ravi's tongue, which was twirling around every nook and cranny of his older brother's cock, coating it in his saliva. Tony's hands reached up and spread apart the young boy's buttcheeks, gliding his finger over the tight, pink entrance. _

_Drool slid down Ravi's chin as saliva and pre-cum filled his mouth, dripping down onto Tony's lower stomach. With his butt being played with, he couldn't help but produce more and more pre-cum for the doorman to eagerly swallow. The room was filled with lustrous moans, most of which were by Luke, who continued to thrust himself down on Tony's thick rod. _

_"A-Ah... I-I'm gonna... R-Rav... I'm gonna c-cum!" Luke moaned out, gripping Ravi's head tighter, forcing him to take more of his cock as he shot his spunk down his little brother's throat. As his insides tightened around Tony's cock, the doorman couldn't handle it, and quickly erupted inside the teenager without warning. Luke gasped in pleasure as his insides were filled with his doorman's warm seed. __Then finally, Ravi came. Six delicious pumps of his white creamy liquid shot down the mans throat. _

Luke sprang up, sweat beading down his forehead, panting heavily. It was a dream. He looked down, quickly acknowledging that he just came in his pants, a lot. A loud sigh escaped his mouth as he stood up, glancing back at the clock, now reading 7:16pm.

* * *

Ravi knocked on Luke's door, getting no response, he slowly opened it, seeing an empty room. Until he heard the shower in Luke's bathroom turn on. A smile formed on the thirteen-year-olds face, he silently closed and locked the door behind him, and crept up to the bathroom door, peaking inside and seeing the foggy, glass shower door, and his body moving around inside.

Moving away from the door, Ravi quickly pulled off his black socks, tossing them next to the door. He grabbed the bottom of his green t-shirt, and slowly lifted it up and over his head, exposing his bare chest. Then came his tan cargo shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them before quickly sliding them down his legs, exposing his white boxer-briefs.

Already, there was a growing bulge, the tight fabric outlining his cock. His thumbs slid under the gray waistband, and he slowly slid them down his bare legs. Completely naked, the young boy gingerly pushed open the door, and silently slipped inside.

"W-Who's there?" Luke called out, seeing movement beyond the foggy glass.

"Guess..." Ravi stated, grabbing the handle, and opening the door.

Both of them stared at each other, and their naked bodies. In seconds, both were rock-hard, their cocks aimed up, pointing directly at each other. Ravi noticed the small patch of hair above his brother's cock, comparing it to his hairless crotch.

The steam quickly escaped the shower, causing Luke to shiver slightly, with only the warmth of the water gliding down his skin.

Luke motioned his little brother to get in with him, and without protest, Ravi did as asked. Closing the door behind him, Ravi stood behind Luke, barely getting any water from the wall shower head.

"Want the waterfall?" Luke asked, his eyes looking up at the shower head in the ceiling, which would pour down on both of them. Ravi nodded, and Luke turned the switch. Soon, the brothers were soaking wet, with warm water pouring down on them, and steam filling the room.

"Just an FYI, don't sneak up on me in the shower next time..." Luke stated, "It won't end pretty."

Ravi blushed and said, "There's gonna be a next time?"

"Yeah... but maybe there might be more than just the two of us..." Luke confessed, still looking at Ravi's raging boner.

"What do you mean?"

Luke breathed deeply, and said, "I invited Tony over tonight, he's gonna t-take our virginities tonight..."

Ravi's eyes widened, and he had a slight smile, "W-What? How?" he sputtered out.

"It kind of just happened..." Luke admitted, "You don't have to do it if you don't want-"

Ravi cut him off, "No, no, I'll do it..."

A smile formed on Luke's face, "Really?"

He received a nod from the younger boy, "B-But... do you mind if we take our own... and he can have some fun afterwards?"

Both of them were blushing, Luke nodded, and said, "Done deal."

The awkwardness arose once more between them for what seemed like the thousandth time, only the sound of the pulsing water beating down on them. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, Ravi enjoyed seeing his older brother's defined chest once again, as well as seeing the whole package once and for all. Luke on the other hand was amazed by Ravi's size, he was no longer calling Ravi, _One Inch Wonder_.

"C-Can I... T-Touch it?" Luke asked, breaking the silence.

Ravi smiled and said, "You can if I can."

Their hands reached out, Luke touching Ravi's before Ravi touched his, but soon, both of the brothers were playing with each other's dicks. Moaning in harmony as they began stroking.

"Oh god..." Moaned out Ravi, "This feels great!"

Luke nodded and stuttered out, "I-I'm gonna cum..."

Ravi began to stroke faster, which quickly sent Luke over the edge, spraying his spunk all over the shower floor, and Ravi's hand. Then it was Ravi's turn, and he quickly came a few seconds after his older brother. Both of them rested against the other, their bodies soaked, with water streaming down until it reached the floor.

* * *

Luke glanced at the clock, it's bright green digital numbers standing out in the darkness, it was 11:56. He slowly peeled off the covers, and made his way to the door. Once out in the hallway, he crept towards Ravi's door, jiggling the door knob. Seconds later, it swung open, and there Ravi was, wearing a buttoned-up, baby blue pajamas shirt, and a matching pair of pajama pants.

"You ready?" Luke asked, Ravi quickly nodded, and the duo made their way down the stairs. They waited in the kitchen, it was already 12:03am. A quiet knock sent both brothers to their feet quickly opening the door, and seeing their sexy doorman standing there.

In less than a minute, the trio were all in Luke's room, the door was locked, and the lights were dimmed. "What now?" Luke asked, Tony was the only one who has had sex, so he was definitely gonna take charge.

"We strip," He stated, "All of us down to our underwear."

"Youngest to oldest..." Luke added, "So Ravi first."

The two oldest looked at the youngest, who was blushing like crazy. He undid his buttons slowly, exposing his bare chest a little more with each button. Once finished, Ravi pulled off the shirt, and tossed it across the room. His thumbs slid under the waistline of his pajama pants, stretching them out and pulling them down. He was now in his skin-tight, dark green, boxer-briefs.

"Luke's turn," Ravi stated, "Strip."

The freckled-boy did as told, grabbing the bottom of his gray t-shirt, and slowly pulled it up and over his head. He then grabbed the waistband of his blue, basketball shorts, and slid them down. He stood there, proudly, in nothing but a pair of black, boxer-briefs.

"Your turn," the brothers commanded, glaring at Tony.

He slid his light blue jacket off, tossing it in the pile, before grabbing the bottom of his tight, purple v-neck shirt, and sliding it up and over his head. The boys grew even hard once they saw his naked torso. He slid off his belt, and undid his jeans, pulling them down as if they were nothing. A smile on his face as he watched the brother's underwear tighten around them, while his own green boxers, were lose and comfortable.

In a triangle, the trio gawked at each other, "So, what now?" Ravi asked.

* * *

**Things are getting good... If this turned you on, next chapter's really gonna shock you. I hope you liked this longer chapter, hopefully the chapters will continue to get longer, but you never know. So, I hope you liked it, and please leave a review telling me what you thought. Hope to see you next time, bye ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals, the time has finally cum (pun intended), the Ross boy's cherries will be officially popped. So, assuming you're anxiously awaiting for the chapter to start, I present Chapter 6. I hope you like it ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Ravi's eyes flickered open, he groaned in discomfort, and slowly pulled his head from the drool-stained pillow, his hair was disheveled, and he was naked. With a sudden jerk of his body, he gasped in pain, his ass was on fire. He hole was ripe, and tender, stinging with the slightest touch. It was still dark outside, most likely early morning. The room was dim, he could only see shapes and movement. He reached out, and tapped on his brother's shoulder. Luke was about two feet away, naked as well, snoring soundly. His lower body was covered, and his back had numerous finger and hand marks.

"Luke?" He whispered out, no response.

His mind went over the events that occurred only hours before, when he and his older brother, took each other's virginities.

_They fell onto the bed, their loud, sloppy kissing noises filled the air. Tony watched with a smile, his bulge growing bigger underneath his underwear. Ravi's legs wrapped around his older brother's hips, his nails digging into his back. Their underwear-clad asses bouncing up and down in the air, much to the doorman's enjoyment. Luke's hands slid up out from under Ravi, and tightened his grip on the boy's waist, grinding against him, with Ravi bucking upwards, craving more. Their groans and grunts started getting out of hand, to the point where Tony shushed them, much to their dismay. They continued with their make-out session, the bed squeaking and the sheets crumpling underneath them. _

_With a quick breath, Luke asked for Ravi's approval, seeing the eagerness embedded in his face, which was slick with sweat, glistening from the small amount of light. Ravi nodded, locking his lips with his brother's once more. He felt Luke's larger, more masculine hands trail down his sides, sinking his thumbs underneath the waistband and slowly pulling the tight fabric down his skin. The tan line on the younger boy made the older one's mouth water, despite seeing it only hours ago in the shower. _

_Tony's hand slipped inside his boxer-briefs, gently gripping his hard member, pulling it up and freeing it from it's pre-cum stained prison. His moans escalated quickly as his hand, slick with pre-cum, slid from the jungle-like base to the head of his cock. He watched as Luke stripped his little brother naked, forcefully flipping the thirteen-year-old over, and grinding his hips against the plump ass. A trail of pre-cum dripped down like drool, landing in small puddles on the floor, not that Tony cared. _

_Luke's tongue ran down the spine of Ravi's back, before slowly kissing his way back up, his hips steadily ramming against his brother's butt, his underwear lined with sticky semen. Ravi's face was buried in the blankets, biting his lip so he would scream out the fifteen-year-old's name, his body pressed down on the trampoline-bed. _

_The dancer's hand slid down, between the tight crevice, and began to slide across his virgin hole. Ravi gasped loudly, his body shifting underneath Luke, who continuously poked at the tight entrance, the kisses he placed on the younger boy's shoulders and neck were calming him down. _

_"L-Luke..." Ravi begged, but Luke silenced him by licking down his spine once again, a slight smile forming on the boy's mouth. _

_His middle finger took a quick dip inside, the tip stretching the tight hole for a second before retreating back. Ravi was ecstatic, grinding his hips against the bed underneath him, asking for more, no, begging for more. _

_Tony shot his first string of jizz all over the floor, followed by six more pumps of the creamy white liquid. Moans erupted from his mouth as the last shot commenced. He slowly got down from his high, and continued to watch the brothers. He slid his underwear down to his ankles, before kicking them off, and proceeding to the pair on the bed. _

_Luke's body shivered when he felt Tony grip him by his waist, before pressing him down on Ravi, grinding them together. _

_His tongue slid down the fifteen-year-old's spine in the same fashion as Luke did to Ravi minutes before, the freckled boy gasped with delight, eagerly dipping his finger back into the tight hole of his younger brother. Ravi writhed underneath, causing the two men above him to shift as well. _

_The Indian boy grunted as his brother's finger pushed past his tight walls, eventually getting knuckle deep. Ravi was panting now, feeling the finger curl inside of him, stretching his insides. _

_"O-Ow!" Ravi cried out, "It hurts!" _

_Tony chuckled, "Well, what did you expect?" _

_Ravi was silenced by Luke leaning forward and sliding his tongue inside his little brother's mouth. The two of them continued kissing for some time, with Luke taking advantage and slowly sliding in a second finger. Tony was now beside him, watching him finger his brother, stretching him out so he would be prepared for his cock, savaging his ass until dawn breaks. _

_He scissored him, spreading his fingers apart, causing the smaller boy to grunt and tighten his grip on the sheets underneath, he felt Luke breathing down his neck, sweat slowly forming on their bodies. _

_Tony's hand firmly squeezed the older boy's ass, teasingly slipping his fingers underneath the elastic waistband, or under the fabric. Luke breathed heavier, delicately pushing in a third finger. _

_"G-Gah..." Ravi panted, "Luke, stop!" _

_He pulled out, admiring his work. Tony saw the now stretched hole, just the right size for a first-timer like Luke. _

_"Your tongue, Luke." Tony commanded. _

_With a confused look, the dancer slid off his brother, and asked, "What?" _

_"Use your tongue, stretch him out and get him wet, it'll be a lot easier in the long run, trust me." _

_Luke looked down to his brother, who nodded in agreement, "Do it, Luke." _

_"You're doing great so far..." Tony stated, his arm sliding up Ravi's bare leg, "Now rim him." _

_The freckled-teen bent down, his tongue out, slowly moving towards his little brother's hole, hesitant, he pulled away. _

_"Just do it, kiddo." _

_He heard Ravi sigh, before looking back to see his older brother, his erection painfully hard underneath his underwear, and his body shivering from the cold, "Luke?" _

_Tony looked, seeing Luke's hesitance even more so, "I'll rim him." _

_The brothers looked at him, "Really?" Luke asked, a gleam in his eye, Tony nodded, and said, "But you're doing the fucking." _

_Luke nodded, while Ravi rolled back over, a smile on his face, he felt Tony's cold hands pull apart his cheeks, giving him complete access to his entrance. It took less than five seconds for Tony to dig his tongue up inside him, Ravi was writhing and squirming around, his thighs closing around the doorman's head. Luke crawled on the bed, kissing up his side, leaving dark marks for Ravi to hide later on. _

_Ravi grunted, the sticky tongue twirling and lapping up his insides with saliva. Luke took his hand, "You like it?" he asked, grinning consistently. _

_With a nod, and a drip of sweat off of Ravi's chin, the Indian boy breathed slowly, his brother going back to kissing and sucking his delicate skin, while Tony stretched his hole more and more. He started giggling at one point, when Luke got too close to his armpit, and Tony's tongue slid up and down his crack, it sent chills through his body. _

_"You're ready..." Tony smiled, motioning Luke over. _

_Ravi saw his older brother slid his boxer-briefs down his legs, exposing his cock to him. With a small pause, Ravi felt the tip slowly slide in. Not much pain at first, but when Luke started to push more and more in, the more his insides stretched around him. _

_Take virginity. Check. _

_Luke was about three-inches in before Ravi started panting like an animal, Tony smiled, "That's the spot, his prostate." _

_Ravi's member grew harder underneath him, grinding against the sheets as Luke moved slowly, further in, and back out. Not much to it. Luke grunted, his cock being milked by his little brother's insides, his inner walls grinding against him, the heat of the friction hurt like hell, but felt so good. _

_"You're doing great, boys," Tony stated, one hand on Luke's shoulder, and the other on Ravi's. Luke's hand gripped onto Ravi's waist, his nails digging into his skin, tightening his hold. _

_The younger one blew his load after a minute or so, panting furiously as his spunk sprayed across the sheets and his stomach. Luke didn't take long after that, quickly pulling out and spraying his jizz up his little brother's back. _

_Tony left shortly after, leaving the brothers to have an intense make-out session afterwards, climbing under the cum-soaked covers, with the room smelling of horny-boy must. Clothes were strung across the floor, as well as a long line of white seed across the floor from where Tony busted a nut. _

"Ravi?" Luke whispered, his voice hoarse, blinking several times to adjust to the little light. Ravi gave him a smile, before leaning down and kissing him on the lips, "Morning brother."

He leaned up, embracing the harsh chill. Still a little groggy, he asked, "What time is it?"

"Early," Ravi answered, "No one's awake."

He nodded, wiping his hands across his face, "Last night was fun..." he yawned out, "felt good, losing my virginity to you..."

They kissed once again, this time lasting longer.

After that, the two got dressed, and Ravi left to go to his room, they didn't want anyone finding them in the same bed, naked, especially when the room smelled the way it did, hopefully Luke had some air freshener, because he would have some explaining to do.

* * *

Several hours later, the sun was up, and so was the Ross family. After taking a shower, Luke made himself a bowl of cereal, while Ravi went to get the mail.

He had mostly milk left, the Cheerios almost completely gone, Emma was sitting across from him, enjoying a bowl of Cheerios herself. Just the sound of their munching could be heard, with the occasional swallow that followed.

"What were you doing last night?" Emma asked curiously, "I heard your bed squeaking, and I heard moaning..."

Luke froze, "I-I don't know... w-what you're talking about..."

She gave him a dirty look, "I'm not dumb Luke, I know what you were doing."

The younger boy looked down, "Please... don't tell anyone..."

"That you were masturbating?" Emma asked, confused, "Pretty sure we all knew that, you're a teenage boy..."

Luke's jaw hit the ground, "Just keep it down next time," she added, "that's all I'm asking."

With a simple nod, and still a jaw-dropped expression, Emma left, taking her bowl with him. A smile formed on his face, running his hand through his hair and giving a sigh of relief, "Thank God..." he mumbled.

The front door opened up, with Ravi emerging from the hallway, mail in hand, "Hey..." he said to his older brother, walking closer to the table, and plopping down the mail.

"Emma heard us," Luke said coldly.

Ravi's eye widened, "Last night?"

"No shit Sherlock!" Retorted Luke, standing up, "She thought I was alone!"

Ravi paused, "Oh?" Luke gave him a look, making Ravi go, "Oh!?"

He nodded with Ravi, "She told me to keep it down!"

"It could be worse..." Ravi whispered, with a slight giggle, "I know that!" Luke exclaimed, "But it could be better too..."

After a minute of silence, the time used for Luke to put his dish in the sink, he asked, "Was Tony down there?"

Ravi nodded, "But he was helping somebody..."

* * *

Emma and Luke sat on the terrace, she was on her phone, texting away, while he was looking through the telescope. Despite being confronted early this morning, Luke's nervousness slowly dissipated through the hours. Emma forgot about it completely, it wasn't the first time she's heard her little brother before, she was a very light sleeper.

"Vincent's in the park again..." Luke uttered, the pain his lip returning after saying his name, almost like a trigger.

Emma shrugged, "It's a public park."

He looked at her surprisingly, "What?" she asked. "You're defending him?" Luke stated, giving her a visibly upset face, "After what he did?"

"You mean after what you _both _did?" She returned the look.

He didn't reply, quickly looking back into the telescope, "Sister much..." he mumbled under his breath.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Get over it, Luke."

"Like you did with Mom?" He snapped back, not even looking at her.

Emma's face turned dark, he struck a nerve, "Screw you."

He stood up completely, gritting his teeth, "Do you even miss her?"

She shifted in her chair, her phone laying on the table now. She swiped the fallen strands of hair out of her face, and said, "Is that a real question?"

"Not for me, but you seem to have forgotten about her entirely," He stated.

Her face turned red, and was about to answer, but her phone started to buzz, with a quick glance, she saw it was Morgan. After a second of hesitance, she reached for the phone, "Hello?" she asked into the phone.

From where Luke stood, he could only hear a faint voice emerging from her phone, she responded with yes and no answers, not giving him much to go off of. She hung up after about thirty-seconds.

"Dad wants to know if you want to go to a baseball game with him, do you?"

Luke stood there awkwardly, seeing her harsh-looking glare, "Who's playing?"

"Yankees, against some other team..."

He slowly nodded. "Then go call him and tell him," She stated, walking back into the living room, Luke at her heels, "That's it?" he asked.

"That's it."

She took a seat on the couch, while Luke remained standing, after a moment of eerie silence, he headed up the stairs. Emma propped up her legs, and tilted back her head, blinking away the tears.

* * *

Luke walked into his room, shutting and locking his door. He slid down to the ground, his fingers massaging his temples. His thumb strayed away and caressed his injured lip.

"Luke?" Ravi asked through the door, hitting his knuckles against the wood, and jiggling the knob, "Is everything alright? I saw you come in here, looking upset."

With a low sigh, Luke stood up, and unlocked the door. Ravi slowly entered, and closed the door behind him, "Are you okay?"

The fifteen-year-old didn't answer, he moved closer and locked the door behind Ravi, quickly locking lips with him and grinding their hips together. He pressed him up against the wall, their eyes closed, and his hands sliding down and gripping his little brother's ass.

"What are you doing?" Ravi asked, pushing him away. Luke paused, "You want me to feel better?"

"Of course," Ravi nodded, his eyes locking with Luke's.

Luke tightened his grip, "Then shut up and lose the shorts..."

* * *

Tony's throat expanded as the delivery man's cock slid down it, his body pressed up against the back of the building, with his hands running through his lush black hair.

His brown-colored shorts and bright green boxers wrapped around his ankles, and his head resting against the bricks, moaning loudly. The back of the building was empty, just a small alleyway, just big enough for delivery trucks to pass through.

"G-God... your mouth!" The man groaned, "Better than my son's!"

Tony pulled off, a thin string of saliva from his lips on the head of his cock, "The fuck?!" he yelled, "That's enough for today," Tony grunted, wiping off his mouth.

"You sure are the slut ain't ya?" He chuckled, bending down and pulling up his underwear and shorts, "Obviously had a bunch of practice..."

"Been the doorman for a few years now..." Tony smiled, "You guys do a lot of lifting, some of ya need a little break from time to time..."

The man patted his back, "My son's gonna love you, he just started working for me, be here tomorrow, I trust you'll take good care of him?"

Tony gave a squeeze to the man's bulge, "First timers always get the special treatment."

He handed Tony a wad of cash, "Thanks," He buckled his belt, and headed back to his truck, hopping in and driving off. Tony slid the money in his pocket, quickly fixing his hair, and straightening out his clothes before heading back inside.

* * *

Ravi moaned in ecstasy as he impaled himself on his older brother's rod, slowly sliding down the shaft until he reached balls. Luke laid flat on the bed, groaning with pleasure as his brother tightened around him. Sweat glistened down their bodies, Ravi's hands sliding up Luke's chest as he began to bounce.

Waves of _extreme _pleasure coursed through their bodies, Ravi fingers pinched and tugged on Luke's pink nubs, flicking them before bending down and taking one in his mouth. The angle sent the fifteen-year-old's cock straight into his little brother's sweet spot, causing Ravi's own cock to ooze out globs of pre-cum, all over his stomach. The feeling of his tight walls milking him, taking him further and squeezing down on him, made him push out his own copious amount of pre-cum.

Ravi led his tongue up Luke's chest, and up his neck until they were battling at the mouth, in which he was victorious. He felt his older brother's hands wonder south, one gripping his tan butt-cheek tight, while the other stroked his already-slick cock.

A loud moan erupted from the younger one's throat, his hips rolling around, feeling every stroke and tightening grip, he was due any minute now.

Their moans quickly silenced when a knock struck the door, "Luke?"

"S-Shit! Emma..." Luke whispered, pushing his little brother off of him, out of shock, Ravi fell completely out of the bed, grunting as tried to get back up.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked through the door, knowing it was locked.

"About?" He asked nervously, his mind was racing.

He heard her jiggle the door knob, "Just open the door, Luke."

"Can it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something..."

She sighed, loud enough for him to hear, "You know where to find me."

Ravi climbed back onto the bed, his arm sagging onto Luke's shoulder, "Want to continue?" Luke shook his head no, "I'm good for tonight, thanks..."

His little brother nodded, and slipped off the bed, proceeding to get dressed, while Luke fell back onto his pillow, a low huff escaping his lips.

* * *

"What's for dessert?" Zuri asked, crumbs from her taco still lingering on her teeth, causing an amused chuckle from Bertram, answering her quickly, "Ice cream."

"Sweet, ready to get my chocolate on!" Luke exclaimed, smiling contently, accidentally brushing his leg against Ravi's, who took the opportunity to reach across his brother, purposely stretching his back against Luke's chest, as he took a small bowl of strawberry ice cream.

Luke took his chocolate, setting it down in front of him, and giving a glance of embarrassment to his little brother, while the girls got their ice cream. Emma got plain-old vanilla, while Zuri got strawberry, like Ravi. Jessie ended up getting the last bowl, which happened to be vanilla, Luke was the odd-ball out.

"So, tomorrow I was thinking about taking you guys to the mall? I'm sure there's some new video game out, or a new designer purse you're dying to get your manicured hands on..." Jessie began, the four kids sitting next to her nodding along.

"YES!" They exclaimed, Emma quickly standing up, "Summer-tacular shopping it is then!"

A murmur of giggles and slight laughter was the signal that dinner was over, their ice-cream had been devoured, resting well in their stuffed-stomachs. Luke and Emma made their way into the screening room, walking to the far wall.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Luke asked, perusing the stacks of movies, some directed by Morgan Ross himself.

"First, I will always miss Mom, that will never change. Never." She stated, her voice stern, with her eyes locking onto his, "Second, don't get pissed at me, what you did in the park was stupid, but Vincent pushed you too far, I get it. Believe me, I wanted to send a kick to a very special place of his..."

A smile grew on Luke's face, "That, I would have loved to see."

Her eyes wondered down to the movie stacks, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Just us?"

She nodded, "You like horror movies right?"

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Did you enjoy the flashback? What about the fact Tony pleasures delivery men on a regular basis? Hopefully you liked the small drama I added, I plan on doing more with the storyline, but don't worry, sex is guaranteed. Any pairings you think could possibly happen, a fling maybe? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gals, back again with another chapter. Sorry to disappoint, but this chapter has very little sexy stuff, a few brief scenes here and there, but this chapter is mostly a character-building one, emotions skyrocket, and discoveries are revealed. Hopefully you'll like it, and I hope to see you at the end. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"Ooh! What about these?!" Emma squealed, her blonde locks bouncing off her shoulders as she jumped around like a five-year-old, with a small case in her hand, inside were beautiful, emerald earrings, "Jessie will love them!"

A whimper escaped the younger girl's mouth, "But we agreed on a necklace!"

Luke and Ravi stood in the corner, watching their older and younger sisters have a yelling contest. Jessie was busy getting them pretzels, and the four Ross's planned on chipping in on something for Jessie, as a thank you for putting up with them for so many years.

"These are emerald, Zuri; they'll match her eyes!" Emma stated, swiping the fallen strands out of her face, "The necklace is plain gold..."

Zuri sighed, "But this has her initial on it," she said with confidence as she pointed to the _J _imbedded in the gold, "Plus, she can add little trinkets to it, maybe one for each of us?"

"What do you guys think? You two have been awfully quiet..." Emma blurted out, turning to her younger brothers hovering a few feet away.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, the pair stumbled about, whispering and muttering under their breath, much to the girl's annoyance.

"Luke!" Emma snapped, "Ravi! Choose!"

"ZURI!" Both blurted out, making their older sister gasp, and their younger sister smile.

Zuri gripped Emma's sleeve, "Told ya!" her voice echoing through the jewelry department as she skipped away, dragging Luke and Ravi behind her. Clearly pissed, Emma silently followed to the checking counter.

* * *

"We didn't even last an hour!" Jessie exclaimed as they walked out into the living room, Bertram was slumped over on the couch.

"Aww, jeez, I wish I cared..." He muttered, flipping through an old magazine.

Jessie sighed, while the kids slowly dispersed, Luke and Ravi eagerly slipping upstairs and inside Ravi's room. With a click of the lock, the two were on the bed, in a fury of sloppy kisses and raging boners.

"W-Wait," Ravi interrupted, "I-I have to submit the final draft of my essay to _Elite Science Geek Camp_."

He pulled away, Luke laid still, mouth agape; before silently crawling off the bed, following his brother to his computer, "You're still going?"

The younger boy didn't even look up, "If I get in. Duh."

Luke watched as Ravi sent the essay, smiling while doing it, before turning back, "The deadline was tomorrow. Shall we get back to what we were doing?"

"You're going to leave _me_? For some stupid science camp?!" Luke's voice was tense. "Calm down, Luke," Ravi replied, "It's just for a few weeks..."

_He doesn't get it_, Luke thought, _he never will_. "Fine, go!" His voice carried, before stomping off. Ravi watched as he slammed the door behind him, he sat in the chair, confused.

* * *

The rookie delivery boy panted like an animal, shifting uncontrollably as he pressed his chest against the bricks, Tony's hands wrapped around his hips, plowing deep inside him. Raw and quick, just the way he liked it.

"G-Gah... Slow d-down!" He panted, the smacking of Tony's hips against his bare ass ringing in his ears.

The doorman didn't have any plans on slowing down, the newbie's gotta learn, don't he? His cock diving straight back into the tight heat, moaning and groaning from the pleasure coursing through both of their bodies.

Devon, the delivery boy, gave a shriek of relief as his cock erupted with six, continuous blasts of cum, stringing across the brick wall a foot away. Rope after rope of his sticky seed dripping onto the ground of the alley way. But his high was short-lived, brought back to reality as Tony struck his ass, his cold hand sending a burst of energy through his body.

The twenty-year-old's knees began to buckle, his lips quivering as Tony's hot breath cascaded down his sweaty skin. Tony gripped Devon tighter, slamming inside him one last time as he emptied himself out. His nuts churning as his sweet nectar flooded the kid's ass.

He dropped to his knees, cum trickling down his inner thighs, panting like he had just run a few miles in one go.

"Not bad," Tony smiled as he slapped his cum-coated cock on the boy's cheek, which he happily licked, lathering his lips across the head, before slowly taking in the massive cock, inch by inch. "Your a lot tighter than your father."

He bucked his hips, fucking Devon's face, fisting his luscious brown hair, while gazing into the emerald-green eyes. A pant escaped his lips as he slowly pulled back out, leaving a string of saliva between his cock and Devon's cum-coated lips, some of it drooling down his chin.

"T-Thanks..." He whispered, swallowing the cum he licked off, before slowly standing up.

Cum was still trickling down his legs, staining his shorts and underwear, which were wrapped around his ankles.

Tony waved him goodbye as he slid back in through the back door, combing his hair with his fingers, and zipping up his pants. The lobby was empty, as usual. The sound of the truck engine roared through the first floor of the building, before leaving.

A ding of the elevator caught his attention, and a smile spread across his face when he saw Luke.

"Heyo, Ross-" Tony began, smiling as usual, "Save it!" Luke snickered, cutting him off.

He watched the young teen head for the doors of the lobby, "L-Luke? Hold on."

His hand gripped Luke's shoulder, gently tugging him back, "What's up?" With a good look, Tony could see the teenager was on the verge of crying. With an arm propped around his shoulder, Tony guided Luke over to the desk, sitting him in the chair and handing him a tissue.

Luke sniffled, a single tear slowly sliding down his freckled-cheek, before being quickly wiped away.

"What happened?" Tony asked, squatting so he was eye-level.

Another sniffle, "R-Ravi happened..."

"What did Ravi do?"

Luke looked down at his feet, before back to the slightly-damp tissue. His voice cracked, "H-He's leaving me..."

"He's leaving you?" Luke nodded, "For that st-stupid geek camp!"

Tony's face loosened up, "Luke-"

"Everyone keeps leaving me! First Mom, and now Ravi!" More tears filled Luke's eyes. Tony used his thumb to wipe away a few tears, "I'm here, Luke. And Ravi, he'll be gone for a few weeks, _tops_."

Luke looked into Tony's eyes, "You'll never leave me?"

"Why would I?" The doorman smiled.

The teen couldn't help it. Despite the uber-cheesy feeling of the moment, Luke went for it. Tony too. Sparks flew when their lips pressed together, Luke's tears staining Tony's cheeks as well.

They pulled apart, Luke feeling his tingly-lips, while Tony couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Ravi shifted alongside the bathroom wall, grunting in pain when his hip rammed into the sink counter. A gaze into the mirror was more than enough to convince Ravi that he needed a good rest, and possibly a hair-cut.

_Why is Luke so dramatic? _He thought, _Emma was supposed to be the Drama Queen. _

There was knock on his door, "Ravi?"

It was Jessie. Her voice sounded hoarse, and he heard her choke back a light sob. Nothing about this was normal. The young teen swung open the door, seeing her red eyes, and tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?!" He asked, his face panicked.

She sputtered out, "Y-Your father... H-He... T-The car..."

A loud sob rang through Ravi's ears, catching a glimpse of his younger sister in his doorway, crying like crazy.

"He was in a car crash..." Jessie finally muttered, twisting her necklace around her finger.

* * *

~ One Hour Later ~

What seemed like a year of silence floated around the Ross family. Zuri was strung across the waiting-room couch, exhausted from sobbing for the past hour. Emma was in a chair, her face covered in dry-tears, biting each and every one of her perfectly-manicured fingernails. Luke was next to Jessie, his head resting comfortably on her shoulder. His eyes were filled with tears, and he was constantly tapping his heel against the floor. Ravi was next to Emma, watching as she chewed her nails as much as she could. His face was a hue of sickly green, and his eyes were puffy. Jessie watched the doors leading beyond the waiting room, praying they would get news soon.

"Here you go, Ravi..." Bertram gave him a weak smile, holding out a warm cup of hospital tea. The teen gave a weak smile back, "Thanks," he whispered, taking the tea.

Bertram took a seat next to Jessie, eyeing the nearly-asleep teenager resting on her shoulder, mouthing to her, "They're tired."

She gave a gentle nod, before looking back at the double doors.

Emma gripped her growling stomach, noticing it was well past seven o' clock, she was longing for food. Chips, candy, anything will do. "I'm gonna get us some food from the vending machine, okay?" She asked, wiping away a stray tear gliding down her face. Jessie nodded, and watched as she left. Ravi was all alone on the row of seats, his eyes glued to his older brother.

"Will Dad be okay?" His voice slicing through the awkward silence that fell between them.

Jessie gave him a half-smile, "I don't know, bud, hopefully."

The double doors were pushed open, and a doctor came out, his navy-blue scrubs catching the eyes of the Ross's. His face was more than concerning. A quick look at his name-tag would tell you he's Dr. Holt.

All of them were on their feet, except Zuri, who remained sleeping comfortably on the couch.

"He's a lucky man..."

* * *

_"He was t-boned by a SUV. Luckily, it hit the passenger side and not the driver's. He managed to get away with just a fractured wrist, dislocated shoulder, three broken ribs, and a bad case of whiplash." _Jessie said through the phone.

Tony smiled, "That's good. How are the kids?"

_"It's been a rough year for them. They're just a little shook up." _

"How are you doing?" Tony asked, skipping a few steps as he climbed the stairs up to his apartment, "Exhausted?"

_"Like I said, it's been a rough year. We're all a little shook up." _

He slid the key into the key hole, and unlocked his door, sliding inside, and quickly locking it back. You can never be too safe.

"Yeah, well tell Morgan I said hi."

_"I will." _Jessie said, before quietly hanging up.

Tony let out a much-needed sigh, stripping his body of his thin gray jacket, and collapsing down on his bed. He swiped the fallen hair from his eyes, and stared up at the chipped ceiling.

_I wish there was something I could do, _Tony thought, _the Ross's have been through hell this past year. Luke and Ravi don't deserve this. None of them do. _

* * *

"I'm not going to that camp." Ravi cleared his throat, "There's just too much going on."

Luke looked up at him, while Jessie shook her head no, "You've been looking forward to this for months, Ravi. You're dad will be fine."

Ravi stood up, straightening his buttoned-up shirt before clearing his throat once again, "But something might happen when I'm gone. I'm not gonna have fun there if I'm worrying all the time. So I might as well just stay here."

"Are you really okay with that?" Luke chimed in, "It's only a few weeks."

"Now you want me to go?" Ravi asked confused, "Earlier, you didn't."

Emma spoke up, "When did he say that?"

"When we were-" Ravi began, "T-Talking..."

"Why wouldn't you want him to go?" Asked Jessie, nudging Luke's shoulder. The teen sputtered out, "I-I don't know... I'm saying he can go n-now..."

"I'm confused." Zuri stated.

"Me too." Emma added.

"Yeah, me three." Jessie said, "Did you want him to go or not?"

An awkward silence instilled on the Ross's, Luke nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt, pulling it and straightening it out, "I don't know..."

Ravi spoke up, "Leave him alone, he's been through a lot. We all have. We're all on edge."

Luke nodded along with him, "I shouldn't have even brought it up," Ravi added.

"Can we talk about this later?" Luke asked. Jessie nodded slowly, "Yeah, later."

The boys gazed at each other, before Ravi took a seat next to Emma. Bertram walked in, a phone dangling from his hand, "That was Morgan's brother-"

"Uncle Coop?!" Zuri asked with enthusiasm, Bertram nodded, "He, Jasmine, and the kids are coming to stay for a week or so, just until Morgan gets a little better."

Jessie nodded, while the kids couldn't help but smile. Uncle Coop was one of the, if not _the_, coolest uncles in the history of uncles. His wife, Jasmine, was a lucky woman too, Uncle Coop was definitely _hot. _Of course, his good looks were passed on to his kids, Jacob, Elliot, and Damien were seriously hot. His one daughter, Kaylee, wasn't half-bad either.

"What time are they gonna be here?!" Zuri asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, after your father get's back from the hospital." Bertram replied, "Kaylee will have to stay with you or Emma."

"Me!" Both girls exclaimed, "No, me!"; "I said it first!"; "No, I did!"; "Me!"

"Luke, Jacob and Elliot will stay in your room; while Damien will stay in your room, Ravi."

The two brothers nodded, glancing at each other. This will be a definite dent in their new sex lives. If him going to camp wasn't already a big one to begin with.

_Why am I thinking of sex? _Luke thought, _What the hell is wrong with me?! Dad got into a freaking car crash! And I'm thinking about sex with my own brother... What a great son I am... _

* * *

**So yeah, that was that chapter. Morgan got into a car accident, and things are taking a definite turn. The Ross kids' Uncle Coop is staying with them, and his family. Consisting of a wife, and four kids. Tony and Luke seemed to have a connection in the lobby, even more of a connections than before. What will that lead to? You'll just have to wait and see. **

**Also, what do you think will happen when the Ross's cousins come stay? Luke sharing a bed with two of his "extremely hot" cousins? We've already seen what sharing a bed with one brother will get you. And what about on Ravi's side of the wall? Think he and Damien will get to have a little fun? Only time will tell. **

**Oh, and last chapter when I told you to leave suggestions about future flings, I didn't mean Emma and Luke. I guess I should have been clearer on that. My bad. But the chances of a straight fling happening are slim-to-none. Sorry to disappoint. But on the bright side, next chapter will have lots of sex (for those of you who weren't satisfied with this chapter's cum-count, me included), and lots of behind-the-door drama. Hopefully you'll stay and continue to read. But I must warn you, final exams are coming up, and most of my time will be directed to that. But when Summer hits (or Winter, if you live below the Equator), I'll be pumping out chapters left and right. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and gals, guess what?! SUMMER IS SOOOO CLOSE! (You should be smiling), and you know what that means! MORE UPDATES! (YESSSSS!) **

**Whoa, got a little ahead of myself there, my bad. To make up for it, here is another chapter of _The Three of Us_. Last chapter, we left off knowing the Ross family would be getting a few visitors after Morgan gets into a car crash. Oh, and Luke and Tony's relationship is definitely growing, while Luke and Ravi seem to be slowly drifting apart. This chapter, you'll get to meet their Uncle Coop, their Aunt Jasmine, as well as their cousins. **

**Warning : Long, Descriptive Sex Scenes (Head's Up), Incest (You already knew that), and some seriously hunky cousins. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

"Do you need anything else, Mr. Ross?" Jessie asked, batting her eyes innocently as she adjusted his pillow behind his head, "Breakfast in bed?"

The sore man gazed at her, "Can I see my children?"

She nodded quickly, dashing out of the room, and coming back a minute later with four stragglers. Emma smiled to her father, while Zuri didn't want to look up from the ground. Luke gave a weak smile, alongside Ravi, who was unusually close.

"H-Hey, Kiddos..." Morgan reached out his good arm, "I usually look a lot cuter than this."

Ravi couldn't help but smile, while Luke retained a more subtle, yet satisfying grin. Emma stepped closer, while Zuri leaned into Jessie, tugging her arm at her side.

"Did the crash hurt at first?" Emma asked, "Or did it take a while to feel it?"

"Well, I was kind of knocked unconscious, Sweet-pea." Morgan chuckled, grunting and whimpering as he clutched his side, "Don't make he laugh," he added.

Bertram walked into the room, sporting a nice, almost-dapper looking suit. Something a _good _butler would wear. So it was a real surprise seeing Bertram where one, but Morgan was home, so the kids kind of put two and two together.

"Your brother just called, Mr. Ross. They'll be here in less than ten minutes." He said, smiling widely as he took the empty cup from Morgan's nightstand, "I'll refill this..." he whispered, leaving the room in a hurry.

Zuri smiled, "I can't wait to show Kaylee my room!" she squealed.

"It looks the exact same the last time she saw it..." Luke replied, "Except it's even more uglier."

"Luke!" Snapped Jessie and Morgan at the same time.

The teenager huffed, "Sorry..."

* * *

Jessie and the Ross clan waited patiently in front of the elevator. Thirteen minutes had passed. Teeth have been brushed, hair had been combed, and for the boys, deodorant had been applied. The ding of the elevators send all of them standing straight, showing off their minty-fresh teeth as they smiled like weirdos.

"Yowza!" Uncle Coop shouted, springing from the elevator in a jaunty manner.

"Uncle Coop!" Zuri erupted, running in for a warm embrace, Emma quickly joining him, with Luke and Ravi right behind her.

Behind their new guest, a tall, slender woman strayed out, her luscious brunette locks swaying off her shoulders. Tan skin, and angelic-green eyes were her strong suit. No wonder she was a model. A _very _famous model.

"Aunt Jasmine!" The kids cheered, pulling her into the tight, family hug.

Almost in order, the four teenagers slid out of the elevator, pulling their suitcases with them. Jacob Ross, just turned sixteen, was the tallest, and no doubt the most handsome. His mother's emerald-green eyes were beautiful, but combined with his spiked-up, light brown hair, and amazing jaw-line; he was definitely the child of Cooper Ross and Jasmine Ross. Elliot was fourteen, and looked nothing like his older brother. His eyes were a steely-gray color, and he had a head of sun-bleached blond hair, spiked-up like his brother's. Damien was twelve, but he had the body of a pro-surfer. Tanner than all his siblings, inheriting his mother's darker complexion, he was more than used to being called adopted. But he was Coop's son for sure, whether from his matching, dark brown hair, or his piercing-blue eyes which made the ocean jealous. He also had a good jaw-line. Kaylee was the oddball, the only girl, and definitely the most wild of the bunch. At just eleven years old, she was the star kicker on her Parks &amp; Rec. soccer team, and the best swimmer in her entire grade. A head of bright blonde hair, like Elliot, and Emma, usually kept up in a tight pony-tail. Her skin was fair, and she had her eldest brother's eyes, emerald-green, like her mother.

"Kaylee!" Zuri screamed, lunging at her cousin, "You're bunking with me!"

Like a kid lost in the store, Kaylee gave a half-smile, "O-Okay..."

Zuri's smile was like the Joker's, creepy. Emma pulled her back by the shoulder, "At least let her say a few words before you completely scare her to death."

Uncle Coop nudged Jessie's shoulder, "So where's my big bro?"

"Upstairs," Jessie smiled, "Follow me..."

She, Uncle Coop, and Aunt Jasmine followed her up the stairs, while the eight kids remained in the living room.

"How have you guys been?" Luke asked, before turning to Jacob, "How was your birthday, by the way?"

"We're good; birthday was cool. Me and my friends had a sleepover." Jacob replied, his eyes locking with Luke's, "I wish I could've invited you..."

The freckled-teen looked his older cousin up and down. He was wearing a plain, white t-shirt, with a clearly-expensive, black leather jacket over it. His jeans were dark, and his combat boots were brown, matching his skull-head belt. The chain necklace rattled when he shifted over to the large piano, glancing at the pictures strewn across the top.

Ravi moved over to Damien, "Looks like we are bunk-buddies," he said with a smile.

The youngest brother nodded, "Looks like it."

Taking the time to see Damien, Ravi noticed he was wearing a Yankee's jersey. While also wearing a pair of khaki-shorts, ending right above the knee. His shoes were a pair of bright orange converse, with black socks. Mismatch was Damien's middle name.

Elliot walked up to Luke, "So... Are you still as messy as you were last time I saw you?"

The fourteen-year-old was wearing a navy-blue, v-neck t-shirt, with the hem of the front of his shirt neatly tucked behind his brown belt. Which held up his slim jeans, complete with black tennis shoes.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe!" Luke chuckled slapping the back of his hand on Elliot's arm as he followed Jacob over to the screening room. The other found themselves following the boys as well.

"Do you guys have any cool movies?" Jacob asked, almost excitingly, "Your dad's movies are always really cool!"

Luke nodded, "Look on the shelf, they're _so _many awesome movies on there, it's not even funny."

But as soon as Luke took a step forward, his phone vibrated in his pocket. With a quick check, he realized it was from Tony.

_"Can u cum down 2 the lobby?" _

A smile spread across his face, and had to think of a good excuse in two seconds flat.

"Uh, I just remembered, me and the guys have to practice a few dance moves in the park," Luke announced, "That was Sean that just texted me, I'm supposed or already be there."

Elliot nodded, "Well we'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks, I'll try to get out of it early, I promise!" And with that, Luke entered the elevator, and watched as the doors closed. Sighing in relief, he laid back against the wall, smirking as he replied to Tony's text.

_"I'm cummin' now..." _

* * *

Ravi eyed Luke as he entered the elevator, something seemed fishy about that text. Luke would never plan a dance rehearsal on the day family was coming over. Especially a day after his own father got in a car accident. But he let it slide, for now; he had a movie to watch. A few minutes of preparation was all it took. Soon, the room was dark, and all seven kids sat in the chairs. Ravi, Jacob, Elliot, and Damien sat in the back, while Zuri, Kaylee, and Emma sat in the front. Each row having their own bucket of popcorn, and each having their own glass of coke.

* * *

Luke and Tony were in the back room, cautiously kissing each other while sitting on a pile of boxes. The freckled-teen's hands slid up and down the doorman's chest; while Tony hand's stretched out around his back, taking fistfuls of his tight, black t-shirt.

"Y-You're so hot..." Mumbled out Tony, clutching the smaller boy by the hips, and leaning him back against the wall. The teenager smiled, sprawling out against the wall, stretching his arms around his favorite doorman's neck, "No, you are."

Another gentle kiss sent waves of pulsating energy through their bodies, and sent blood pumping down to their cocks, straining against the tight confines of their pants and underwear.

"Tony..." Luke added, "When did you first find out you liked guys?"

Caught off guard, Tony adjusted his position, easing the tension of his growing bulge. "Well," Tony began, "I was probably in my early teens, around Ravi's age or so."

Luke nodded, "And when did you first lose your virginity?"

A smile spread across Tony's face, "Why so many questions?"

"I just wanna know," Luke replied, short and sweet. His chocolate-colored eyes gazing into Tony's; he couldn't say no.

Tony kissed him again, "I was sixteen. Me and this boy, Ben? Brent? Something along those lines, were sharing a tent during a school camping trip."

"You two had sex in the tent?" Luke asked, almost intrigued.

"No," Tony replied, "We had sex in the lake. Which, by the way, you don't want to do unless you want to be covered by leaches by the time both of you came."

"Leaches?!" Luke could only imagine where the leaches attached themselves.

Tony nodded, almost giggling, "That was an awkward walk to the Nurse's station."

Luke couldn't help but smile, taking a few seconds to catch his breath after giggling and trying to keep quiet inside the small room. "Have you ever had sex with a girl?"

"Two girls," Tony replied.

"Is Jessie one of them?" Luke asked, almost cringing.

The doorman smiled, "Nah, she and I were never that serious." He could see a sigh of relief from Luke, his hand stretched out, and locked fingers with the younger boy, "The girls were from my high school. I got drunk at a party, and woke up with her riding me. Then, the other was a dare by a bunch of my friends."

"What kind of high school did you go to?!" Luke joked, "Sounds kinda fun, but no girls for me!"

Tony raised his hand up, "High five for no girls!"

Luke high-fived him, and slowly descended back against the wall. Silence fell between them, but neither cared. Tony slumped forward, and kissed the boy's cheek, slowly making his way down his neck, before tugging at the collar of his shirt with his teeth.

His hands hiked up Luke's shirt, and carefully slid it up and over his head, throwing it onto one of the many stacks of boxes surrounding them. Tony's tongue slid down Luke's collarbone, dancing along the sweaty skin until he was circling the boy's right nipple. A low moan escaped from Luke's throat as he bit his bottom lip, feeling Tony's tongue flick and soak his nipple in a thick layer of saliva.

"T-Tony..." Huffed the smaller boy, fisting the doorman's hair as he gently grazed his teeth against his sensitive pink nub.

Luke's hands trailed down Tony's back, clawing at the fabric of his bright red uniform, hiking the back of his doorman jacket up until his fingers curled around the hem, slowly pulling the clothes over Tony's head, who pulled away to break free from the restraints. With a heated kiss afterward, Luke tossed the jacket on the floor, before tracing his fingers down Tony's bare chest. Thank God he wasn't wearing an undershirt.

Their kisses were getting more and more intense, with Luke's lips relaxing faster and faster, allowing Tony to ease his tongue inside the Ross boy's mouth.

Sucking on his tongue, Luke couldn't help but wrap his arms around the older man's neck, who was moaning deeper into their kiss. The sound of their tongues rolling on top of one another, along with their lips mashing slopingly together, the two could definitely be heard from the lobby. But did they care? Fuck no.

Exposed chests were one thing, but when Tony eased his pants down his legs, all Hell broke loose. Luke gazed at the mint-green boxers, which seemed too tight as Tony's hardening cock slipped through the fly, and completely exposed to the eyes of the horny teenager.

Luke went down on all fours, whining as Tony repeatedly pulled away; it didn't take long for Tony to slide the boxers down to his ankles, which signaled Luke the okay.

Tony watched with amazement as inch after inch of his cock disappeared inside the warm, wet mouth. He fisted Luke's hair, before slowly bucking his hips forward, a lustrous sigh getting caught in his throat when he felt Luke's tongue wrap around the head of his cock.

Caught in the heat of the moment, Tony's hand wondered down Luke's back, feeling the muscles tighten by the touch. Trailing his spine, Tony's hand slid down to his lower back, before casually dipping his fingers underneath the exposed white waistband of Luke's boxer-briefs.

Another thrust made Luke squirm underneath him, his jaw was starting to hurt. But if dancing taught him anything, it was to play through the pain. Well that, and to never start dancing without stretching first. That kind of pain can't be played through.

Luke slid his head back, coughing out pre-cum that had slowly filled his mouth, before easing the pulsing cock back in. Bobbing his head back and forth, Tony's moans filled the air, face fucking the Ross boy like he was being punished. When it was exactly the opposite.

"O-Oh, Luke!" Tony grunted, sweat glistening down his body as he treaded closer and closer to his climax. The freckled-teen slid his tongue across the pre-cum/saliva coated head, before gently grazing his teeth against the shaft. A small yelp got caught in the older man's throat when he bucked his hips forward once again.

A look down to see Luke's lips wrapped around his cock was all it took. The free-spirited Ross boy, whom he's seen almost every day for the past three years or so, was the one giving him the best blow-job he's ever received.

"L-Luke!" Tony yelled, humping the boy's face as the sweet nectar inside his balls churned, extreme ecstasy flowing through his body when he came inside Luke's mouth. His cheeks overflowed, and midway-through stream, he pulled out. Four more copious blasts of cum sprayed across the teenager's freckled-face. Streaks of cum coated his hair, and trailed down his face until it was dripping from his chin.

Both of them were panting like animals, Luke had to catch his breath, which followed with him licking the leftover cum off his lips with his tongue. While Tony's knees buckled, and he slid down the wall, his chest rising and falling with his heavy, heated breaths.

"H-Holy... Shit... Luke..."

* * *

"Where's Luke?" Jessie asked, pausing the movie, and glaring at the Ross kids.

Jacob spoke up, "He went to his dance rehearsal, left about twenty minutes ago." Ravi nodded along with him, "He said he'd be back soon."

"Okay," Jessie replied, "Well, your fathers want you all to get ready for lunch."

"But the movie-" Zuri began, who was rather quickly cut off by Jessie, "Lunch. Now, Zuri."

The ten-year-old slumped over, "Fine..."

Disbanding into the kitchen and living room, the Ross's split up. Emma, Zuri, and Kaylee all went into the kitchen, while Ravi guided Jacob, Elliot, and Damien upstairs. He stopped in front his room, "Luke's room is right there," Ravi spoke, pointing to the door covered in sports clip-outs and half-dressed girls, "Just go in, make yourself comfortable. Luke won't mind."

Ravi and Damien disappeared inside his own room, while Jacob and Elliot headed for Luke's door. Once inside, the brothers gawked at how awesome it was that Luke had a trampoline bed.

"Dude," Elliot began, "Look at his video games!"

"Look at his bed!" Jacob added, "How come I don't have a trampoline bed?"

Elliot smiled, "Wanna jump on it?"

The older teen nodded, despite it being a 'totally kiddish-thing to do.' Both of them crawled on, and were laughing in harmony as the bounced on the bed. Pillows, blankets, and even Kenny the Koala found themselves bouncing up and down from the force.

But thanks to a crease in the blanket, Elliot's foot got caught, and he tripped right into his older brother. The duo crashed into the pile of slightly-shifted pillows, Elliot on top.

"Ouch." Jacob laughed, but ended up staring into his little brother's mesmerizing grayish-eyes, while Elliot stared into his own emerald-green ones. A moment of silence overtook them, where Elliot and Jacob both leaned in. Then...

...There was a knock on the door, and the brothers pushed apart, with Elliot ramming into the baseball-themed headboard.

"Lunch!" Ravi shouted through the door.

Jacob's heart felt like it was beating against his chest, with one sudden movement, he was off the bed, and heading for the door. Elliot cautiously followed, keeping a few feet between them.

* * *

Luke's face burned with heat, hunched back against the wall as Tony bobbed his head between the teenager's legs. His body writhed in pleasure, moaning and grunting wildly as his legs wrapped around Tony's neck; his plain-white boxer-briefs dangling from his ankle.

"T-Tony..." The freckled-dancer sighed, "I-I'm gonna-" His nose crinkled, and his head buried in his shoulders, "CUM!"

Rope after rope of cum coated the doorman's mouth, with him happily swallowing each and every one. Gushing out of his slit, Luke grunted and huffed, his body slick with seat.

Finally, his balls were empty. Tony pulled back, wiping the trail of cum from his chin and swallowing the last mouthful of Luke's cum. He watched Luke's chiseled-chest rise and fall between pants, with his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat.

"How'd you like it?" Tony asked, resting his head on a large box. Luke smiled, "Loved it."

A second later, Luke heard his phone vibrating from the pocket of his discarded jeans. Reaching over, he slid out the phone, and quickly answered the call.

"Hello?" He huffed, still breathing heavy.

_"Where are you, Luke?" _A familiar voice asked.

Luke gave a half-smile, "I'll be back soon, Jessie. We just finished dancing."

He looked at Tony, rolling his eyes and pointing at his phone, "O-Okay... Okay, Jessie. I'll be there soon. Just go ahead and eat without me."

After he hung up, he gently locked lips with Tony one last time, before slowly separating. Finding his clothes in all this junk was gonna be difficult.

* * *

Lunch was more than awkward. Either from the fact no one talked for a good ten minutes, or the fact Luke barged in, sweating like a dog, and took a seat next to his sweet-smelling sister, Emma. Jacob and Elliot were on opposite ends, with Ravi and Damien between them. The smell of the icing-drenched cinnamon buns was enough to make a grown man drool.

Uncle Coop, Aunt Jasmine, and Jessie were all standing by the island, observing the awkwardness unfold upon the kids. To them, it was nice just to have some peace and quiet.

* * *

~ Eight Hours Later ~

"Mind if I use your toothbrush?" Elliot asked, jutting his head out of Luke's bathroom.

Luke shook his head no, "Go ahead, dude."

The dancer couldn't help but notice his cousin's amazing build. Guess being a 'Lacrosse Legend' has it's perks. Luke's throat ran dry when Elliot smiled to him, flexing out his arms as he went back into the bathroom. The freckled-teen wanted to peek in on his shirtless cousin more, but Jacob was sitting on the bed, wearing an old pair of gray sweatpants, and a loose, red t-shirt. Luke himself was wearing a white undershirt that was snug on his upper body, and a pair of black basketball shorts.

"So... Is it awesome sleeping on a trampoline bed?" Jacob asked, patting the black mesh by his side.

"Definitely!" Luke exclaimed, "Best sleep you'll ever get!"

Jacob smiled, "It's nice seeing you happy, Luke. It's been awhile since I've seen you smile."

There was a silent pause, Luke nodded, "After my mom died, I was in a really dark place."

"I know," He nodded, "But I'm happy you're happy."

Elliot walked back in, wearing nothing but a loose pair of red and white pajama pants. His upper body exposed to the air, and to Luke and Jacob. Both of them swallowed hard, and shifted in their spots.

"Who's middle?" He asked, tugging at the black drawstrings of his pajama pants.

"Luke!" Jacob exclaimed. With a sigh, Luke agreed. Soon enough, the three boys were all in bed, with the lights off, and the only sound coming from their slow breathing. Jacob was closest to the bathroom, while Luke was in the middle, and Elliot was closest to the door leading to the hallway, each had the blankets sprawled out on top of them. The erection pressing against the front of Luke's shorts was something he couldn't get rid of, with Elliot's bare-skin inches away, and the body heat from Jacob slowly overwhelming him. He was going to melt.

* * *

Ravi and Damien were under the covers, giggling to no end. The lights were off, and the flashlight they brought under the covers was on. Each were playing again each other in a round of chess off Ravi's phone. So exciting, right?

"The horse can go there," Smiled Damien, clicking on the square, and watching the black chess piece transport there.

"The Knight." Ravi replied.

"I know it's night, that's why we've gotta be quiet?" Damien retorted, almost in the form of a question.

Ravi couldn't help but giggle, "Never mind."

Despite the cheesy-feeling, and definitely overused scene in just about every romance movie of all time; the two gazed into each other's eyes, his ocean-blue against Ravi's cocoa-brown. Either from the ambient setting, and the dim light, the two leaned in and silently locked lips.

Pulling away could not have came quicker than these two, jumping out from under the covers, and laying flat on the bed.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ravi panicked, "I didn't mean to-"

Damien cut him off, "N-No, I'm sorry!"

Both of their faces were flustered. And both of them turned away from each other, not knowing what to do next. The next twenty minutes were nothing but an eerie silence. Ravi was still wide awake, while he saw certain he heard his cousin snore about five minutes before.

The uncomfortable tent pressing against his camouflage pajama pants made him squirm, praying Damien wouldn't wake up and notice. But the teenage boy's curiousity grew too much, and despite his best efforts against it, he peeked over his shoulder.

Damien was facing away, and a gentle snoring sound filled the air every few moments or so. A smile spread on Ravi's face; Damien had a really nice physique, either from his mesmerizing curvature, or his enticing tan skin, or the fact his ass was pretty much god-like.

With a gentle tug, Ravi carefully pulled the sheets from their bodies, inching his way closer and closer to his younger cousin. The kiss was still fresh in his mind, much like when he and Luke first locked lips.

_Luke! _Ravi thought, _I'm with Luke... He and I are a thing. Tony too... A threesome? Hmm... well... Damien, no! He's your cousin. Your TWELVE-YEAR-OLD cousin. But... what's the harm in adding a fourth? He's only staying a week... _

Ravi's conflicting thoughts didn't last long before he was peering over Damien's shoulder, getting a quick look at the sleeping boy's face. Before he knew what was happening, he felt the warm skin as he gently grazed his cousin's arm. Creepy, yes. But Ravi couldn't help it.

Then his hand vanished between him and Damien, snaking down till it was firmly gripping the boy's ass. Squishy, but oddly firm, and 100% stimulating. He slowed down his rubbing when the twelve-year-old squirmed around, cooling down when Ravi blew his hot breath down Damien's neck. Cooing him back to his peaceful slumber.

A few minutes of gentle ass-squeezing and arm-grazing; Ravi was hooked. He easily slipped his hand underneath the waistline of Damien's black sweatpants, and underneath the tight fabric of his sky-blue briefs. The immense heat that filled Ravi's cheek gave him the shivers, ironic isn't it? But he didn't care, slowly, his hand trailed down Damien's crack, fingers grazing against his tight pucker.

Damien writhed underneath Ravi, scooting further away and laying flat on his back, forcing Ravi's middle finger to take a sudden dive into the untouched heat inside the twelve-year-old.

His eyes shot open, cringing in pain, "O-Ow!"

Ravi's hand cupped over his mouth, shushing him until the boy was a bundle of shivers and squirms. Whispering his painful whimpers as he pathetically tried to push his cousin away.

"Just enjoy it, Dame..." Ravi whispered, breathing down the younger boy's neck, "You'll like it, trust me."

Despite his meaningless attempts of pushing Ravi away, Damien had to admit the feeling of his cousin's fingers worming around his hole was kind of turning him on. No point in denying it when he could feel his hard-on straining the front of his sweatpants.

"Told you," smiled Ravi, letting out a husky, heated breath, making Damien moan under his breath, "G-Go easy..." He muttered out.

* * *

Luke flickered his eyes open, hearing the sound of quiet kisses, and ruffling bed sheets mixed with endless bed-squeaks. What he saw left him speechless, and horny. Jacob was on top of Elliot, grinding their hips together while their tongues rolled over one another in a mess of sloppy kisses. Jacob's hands exploring the bare chest of his younger brother, while Elliot fisted Jacob's hair like no tomorrow.

"G-Guys?" Luke spoke out, still shocked as hell.

They froze. Both locking eyes with their freckled-cousin. Neither of them moved, neither one of them talked. Hell, their tongues were still touching.

"Can I join?" The dancer smiled.

Jacob and Elliot's faces turned a hue of red, heat overtaking them. The younger boy gazed up into his older brother's eyes, "This is one strange night..."

The Ross boys all had a small giggle together, before Luke's hand stretched out, and slid along his younger cousin's chest. "Incest is kinda hot, don't you think?"

"Do you two do this often?" Luke added, almost smirking at the brothers, with Jacob still above Elliot, not budging. They shook their heads no, and Luke leaned in, "Are you two virgins?"

With a slight hesitation, Jacob nodded, followed by Elliot. Luke smiled even more, "Do you want that to change tonight?"

* * *

**Wowza! (Yes, I just "Wowza"), what a doozie of a chapter. (Okay, I'll stop.) **

**I know the drama was low, but on the upside, a lot of sexy time happened. Hopefully appeasing your hunger for Luke, Ravi, and Tony to buck hips until all three are coated in a thick layer of seed. (There's a visual for you.) **

**So yeah, anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, and I hope you liked it enough to give it a review :) Hopefully you "cum" back for more! (I'm sorry, I had to.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and gals, back again! I know, I know, it's been a decent amount of time without an update, I've just been busy and had to catch up with other stories. But I'm here, And hopefully you're in the mood for some sex, because I feel this chapter's "cum-count" will be off the charts, and hopefully all over a cute little Ross boy. If you don't remember the Ross bros and their cousins hit it off... So yes, without further ado, I present Chapter 9! **

**Please make sure to read the chapters before, because you probably won't have a clue what's going on, and I hope you'll review and, if you haven't already, follow and favorite this story. **

**Enough talking, kjay, let the readers read! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_Take it slow, _Ravi thought, _Nice and easy... _

He gently slid his tongue inside Damien's mouth, spreading open the formerly-sealed lips like a zip-lock bag; before their tongues rolled and wrestled for dominance. Damien moaned into the kiss, and knowing there was a high chance of escalation between the two, he was already fisting the bulge underneath his black sweatpants, while his cousin's hand squirmed under him; his middle finger pushing back the tight walls, and digging deeper and deeper inside the twelve-year-old.

"R-Ravi..." Damien panted, breaking away from his cousin in a rush, "I don't know... If I'm... R-Ready for this..."

A smile spread across the Indian boy's face, "Relax, Dame," he cooed, "Just tell me when it gets too much for you."

Damien nodded, leaning back in again to finish the tongue-war they started minutes before, with Ravi's fingers continued wedging and spreading his ass like no tomorrow, while his boner grew harder with every tug, and his body became that much more hypersensitive.

_How is this happening? _Damien thought, _I've only ever jerked off a few times before; only because my friend, Zach, showed me during a sleepover. Now, during another a sleepover, I'm tugging at my junk while my cousin is kissing AND fingering me! This has to be a dream, I know I've had plenty of sex-crazed dreams before, but nothing with my cousin. _

Ravi's free hand pressed onto Damien's chest, gripping and squeezing at his pecs, before pinching at his hard nipples. The two weren't separating anytime soon.

* * *

Luke's hand slid up Elliot's chest, taken back by the amazing psysique he had, rubbing his fingers in the toned crevices that formed his six-pack, which undeniably left Luke drooling. Jacob sat beside them, squirming from the incredible bulge between his legs; his sweatpants didn't feel so loose anymore.

But before he could join, all three of them heard a lustrous moan coming from Ravi's side of the wall. It wasn't loud, but it was quite clear two people were having quite a bit of fun in that room.

"W-Was that Damien?" Luke asked, smiling contently.

_Ravi, you animal_, he thought, _But I can't exactly blame him... _

"Let's go see!" Elliot grinned, "Maybe he can join us!"

Jacob smiled, "Or we could join them, I think I can hear Ravi too."

Both of them dashed over to the wall, pressing their ears against the electric-blue painted walls, and eavesdropping in on their brother's "special" time with their cousin. Luke strayed towards the door, "You comin' or not?"

Despite the recent change in plans, Elliot and Jacob couldn't help but follow their cousin. Their minds were set on one thing: sex. And they planned to get their fair share.

The walk to Ravi's door made them antsy, eager to see what their little brother and cousin were up to. Luke listened at the door for a second, before motioning his older and younger cousin to come; the freckled-teenager cracked open the door, and smirked at the sight. After widening the door, Elliot and Jacob's hornyness skyrocketed.

Damien on top of Ravi, grinding their naked bodies together and groaning like their lives depending on it. The trio got a good glimpse of the pair's asses, working their magic as their bounced, humped, and bucked against each other. With their legs intwined and their feet and toes playing with the other's.

"I see we're a little late," Luke announced.

Damien nearly jumped out of his skin, head-butting his cousin as he nervously tried to hide himself under the covers. Ravi grunted in pain from the dizzying head-butt, before smiling at his brother and cousins, "We've been a bit busy."

"W-What? What's going on?!" Damien asked, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he desperately tried to pull the blankets out from under his cousin.

Luke smiled, "Damien, relax. You're going to wake everyone up."

"So wait, do you and Ravi?" Elliot began. "Have sex?" Luke finished, smirking at his younger cousin, "Sure do."

Jacob and Elliot looked at each other, "You are more than welcome to join us, you two seemed pretty horny back in my room..." Luke added.

"Damien, too." Ravi replied, with Damien's face growing even more red, after resorting to just using his hands to cover his growing erection, "R-Ravi!"

Luke stepped in from the doorway, motioning his cousins to follow, before quietly shutting and locking the door. Elliot and Jacob eyed their naked brother, desperately trying to hide his proud boyhood out of embarrassment.

Jacob stepped closer, "Dame, it's alright..." Elliot was close behind, "We'll show you ours..."

Ravi leaned in and sank his lips onto Damien's neck, placing delicate kisses on his smooth skin, "They're waiting..." He moaned, nibbling up to his ear, "It's gonna be a fun night, trust me."

Damien looked up at his brothers, sensing their lust for sex, and he couldn't help but get excited by the thought. The smaller boy nodded, "How do we start?"

"Well you're half-way there already," Luke smiled, "By the way, love the tan skin."

The youngest boy couldn't help but blush, while Luke gripped onto Jacob and Elliot, "Let's strip, boys..."

Luke took to the lead, hiking up his undershirt, before pulling it over his head and tossing into the clothes pile near the bed, adding to Ravi and Damien's. His cousin's gasped, while Ravi smirked, "Shorts?"

He thumbed the waistline of his black basketball shorts, before slowly sliding them down, exposing his gray boxer-briefs, easily flattering to his round ass and growing bulge.

"Now your underwear!" Damien whispered loudly, no longer hiding his twitching cock from his brothers and cousins.

The freckled-teen smiled, "As you wish..." He fingers danced across the white waistband, before slipping underneath the skin-tight fabric and easing it further and further down. Damien nearly choked; swallowing the saliva forming in his mouth as Luke's cock sprung up, pre-cum dribbling down his shaft.

"Show off," Ravi winked, "Jacob's turn."

He peeled off the loose, red t-shirt quickly, tossing it in the pile as the others gawked at his chest. And with a tug at his drawstrings, his gray sweatpants dropped down to his ankles, exposing a pair of recently-bought, blue boxers.

"Undies, Jacob." Luke stated with a smile, "Gotta show us your full package..."

The oldest teen's fingers traced the waistband of his boxers, nervously dipping underneath every few seconds. "Elliot, help him," Luke added.

Elliot nodded, dropping down to his knees and sliding his fingers up his older brother's legs, looking up at him for approval. Jacob's throat went dry as he said, "D-Do it."

The blond teen took a breath, before slowly tugging the boxers down Jacob's legs; his cock bounced up and took a nice hit right on Elliot's cheek, much to Jacob's horror.

"O-Oh God-" Jacob began, his face turning as red as a cherry, before going full-on blood red when his younger brother slipped the cock into his mouth. "E-Elli-" Jacob nearly hollered, but was quickly muffled by Luke's hand clasping over his mouth.

Damien nearly lost it when he saw his older brother bob his head between his even older brother's legs. Jacob's eyes rolled to back of his head when he felt Elliot's tongue snake across his cock, bobbing his head with a rhythmic beat; slurping and swallowing the copious amounts of pre-cum and saliva.

"Damn, Elliot," Luke noted, "You've got some skills."

Jacob's head fell back, semi-bucking his hips forwards while still pulling away. This new, nearly-blissful feeling was a lot to handle, especially when it's your little brother who's making you feel this good.

"Alright, Damien, while your brothers have some fun, mind if Ravi and I have some fun with you?" Luke asked, his fingers stroking his rock-hard cock as he leaned down over the bed. His cousin nervously looking back and forth between him and Ravi.

With a slow nod, he asked, "L-Like them?", pointing at his older brother's.

"Yep," Ravi smiled, nudging his head against the pre-teens, "Do you wanna learn how to suck a cock?"

He followed his cousin's eyes to his growing erection, and Damien quietly said, "Yes."

* * *

Luke laid against the headboard, watching as Damien crawled between his legs. Ravi was next to Luke, watching alongside him, "Start with the head, just lick it." Damien nodded, before leaning closer and opening his mouth. His mind completely shut down he got the sweet taste of his cousin's pre-cum on his tongue. He hungrily slipped the full head between his lips, and scoured every delicate inch around Luke's head.

"Damn, Damien..." Luke groaned with pleasure as he gave off a glassy appearance, his slack-jaw just open enough for Ravi to stick his fingers inside. Luke happily sucked away.

The twelve-year-old between his legs happily slid more and more of his cousin's cock inside his mouth, just enough to have luck bucking his hips off the sheets to get his full-length down Damien's throat. But Damien held him down by his thighs, with Luke sighing out his moans as the younger boy slowly bobbed his head up and down.

Meanwhile, Jacob was reaching his climax; he was fisting Elliot's hair while humping his face in sync with the bobbing of his brother's head. The euphoric grin plastered on his face was more than satisfying for his cousins who watched aimlessly at the younger and brother creating naughty mischief. Reminded them of themselves not that long ago.

Jacob's moaning was a sheer giveaway, he gripped the back of his brother's head as he shot his first load. Rope after rope of the seemingly endless seed sprayed across Elliot's tongue, before he happily swallowed every last, intensely sweet, drop.

Elliot slid the softening-cock from his mouth, panting like a animal as he fell back onto his ass; Jacob leaned against the tunnel of Mrs. Kipling's playground, sweaty and breathing heavily. Luke's mind was drawn from the brothers when Damien managed to get all the inches of his cock down his throat seconds before he overloaded the twelve-year-old with his own flood of baby makers. Damien coughed out, pulling away as drips of his cousin's cum slid down from his lips and smeared across his chin and cheeks.

"Too much for you?" Ravi joked, Luke's intense breathing and the constant rise and fall of his chest meant Damien was a fast learner. "He's... getting there..." Luke's voice was soft, still on a high from his monstrous orgasm.

Jacob and Elliot climbed onto the bed, all but Elliot were naked, and Damien was the first to notice. "Strip, Elliot." He commanded. Luke nodded behind him, while Ravi smirked, "Nice try, though."

Elliot dragged himself back up to his feet, sighing as he undid his sweatpants, unconsciously smiling as they dropped to his ankles. The bulge in his black boxer-briefs was enough of a hint; he was horny. Once his underwear was gone, he climbed back onto the bed and said, "Who's fucking who?"

* * *

~ The Next Morning ~

Luke slid his gray boxer-briefs back up his legs, feeling it's tightness as the waistband was snug around his hips. Glancing over to the bed, he smiled at the sight of his naked brother and cousins. The clock read 8:45AM, and the others were usually up by 9:15, so they needed to be quick.

He shook his little brother, grazing his hand down his bare chest before tweaking at his nipple, instantly waking the boy from his peaceful slumber.

"Get up," Luke whispered, "We've got half-an-hour."

Ravi's eyes blinked before he grew used to the bright light, "W-What time is it?"

"8:46," the freckled teen sighed, "Wake them up."

The Indian-boy nodded to his older brother, and slumped over the clump of covers and shook Jacob, noting the fact he was butt-naked, and covered in dry cum. "Jacob," he whispered; nuzzling his lips into the boy's neck, "W-Wake up..."

Jacob's eyes fluttered open, groaning in discomfort as he slowly sat up; both of his hands guiding down his side and squeezing his ass, "I-It still hurts..." He grunted.

"Yeah, I know," Ravi huffed, climbing out of bed and grabbing a pair of blue boxers. "These are yours," He stated; tossing the underwear at him as he climbed out of bed.

Luke stepped out from the bathroom, now in his undershirt and black basketball shorts, "Hurry, Jacob, get dressed. I'll get Elliot." Jacob nodded as he slid on his boxers, while Luke crawled back onto the bed and shook his younger cousin. While Ravi did the same to Damien, both of them were butt-naked as well, and Damien was covered in a thin-layer of dry cum, while Elliot had some between his legs, and on his chin.

* * *

Tony huffed in annoyance as he walked through the building's front doors, not eager to start his daily morning shift. Coffee didn't help, and the mere thought of having to communicate with annoying tenants or lost tourists was enough to make him wish he was home throwing up. At some point during his thoughts of tenants and throwing up he thought of Mrs. Chesterfield. That wasn't a surprise.

Releasing a loud yawn, and slumping back in his chair was so relieving that Tony actually felt comfortable. Tired, but comfortable. Until...

"Doorman!" A familiar voice screeched, "Timmy... Thomas... Whatever... I need you to watch Zeus for me!"

_Mrs. Chesterfield... Speak of the devil. _

"It's Tony." He sighed, sitting up and glancing at the horrendously-dressed old hag that inhabited the building.

"Did I ask?" She smiled; "No I didn't."

"What about Zeus?" Tony asked, noticing the mutt wasn't anywhere in sight.

She rolled her eyes, "You need to watch little Zeusie later today while I get a pedicure at-"

"Why can't 'Zeusie' just stay in the apartment?" Tony cut her off, tapping his heel against the leg of his chair.

Mrs. Chesterfield growled, "One: Don't ever interrupt me. And two: I'm not leaving Zeusie all alone for four hours! She needs company, and you were the closest I could find."

"Four hours for a pedicure?" Tony asked, almost astonished. He glanced at the woman's feet. _Yikes..._

"Don't look!" Mrs. Chesterfield hissed, stepping behind the desk and keeping her feet out of Tony's sight.

With a sigh, Tony nodded, "Okay, I'll watch Zeus."

"Good," She stated, "I'll be back by eleven with Zeusie." Tony watched as she got back in an elevator, and disappeared from his sight. He huffed in annoyance, and slumped back in his chair once again. _What a great way to start off the day. Dogsitting. _

_At least there's one thing that can make this day better: seeing Luke and Ravi. _

* * *

Emma slid into her seat, sighing loudly as she shuffled around, her nose was running and she was as pale as Count Dracula. Luke sat across from her, with a disgusted look on his face as he quietly took a bite out of his biscuit.

"What?" She snapped, "I'm sick!"

The freckled-teen nodded quickly, "I can see that." Ravi walked in seconds later, whistling with excitement. "You!" Emma snapped, jumping up and grabbing her youngest brother by the arm. "Whatever you and Damien were doing last night at God knows what time in the morning, would you please keep it down!" She hissed at him, "I thought Luke was the one who watched porn?"

Both of the boys froze, "W-What?" Ravi stuttered out.

"Oh, please. I'm not dumb. I heard some serious moaning coming from your room, you and Damien, who I thought was a little young for that kind of stuff, were obviously enjoying yourselves with those X-rated movies..."

"Em-" Ravi began. "I don't need any details," Emma cut him off, right before sneezing.

Ravi stood there stunned as she walked out, her head held high with a tissue dabbing her runny nose. The two brothers couldn't help but giggle after she left.

"Thank God she's not the smart one in our family," Luke wrapped his arm around his little brother, "She accuses _everyone _of watching porn."

"So what were you whistling about?" Luke added, sitting down to finish his biscuit. Ravi sat across from him, holding a letter. _I didn't even notice the latter_, Luke thought, _wonder what it is..._

"I got accepted to the _Science Elite Geek Camp_, Jessie gave it to me a few minutes ago."

Luke was taken back; resting his still half-eaten biscuit on the saucer-plate before leaning back in his chair. "So you're going?"

Ravi fiddled with the letter, bending the corners and skimming over the words for the umpteenth time since it reached his hands. "If you want me to..." His voice was low.

The dancer slid forward, "It's your choice, Rav, not mine. If you want to go, then go. If you want to stay, then stay. I overreacted before, but after Dad's accident, it was like a jump start. We don't know when our time is up, and you gotta live every moment like it's your last... So if going to this camp will make you happy, then go. I'll be waiting for you."

"I leave in a week," Ravi's voice faltered, his eyes filling with tears, "T-Thank you..."

Luke's face lightened up, before he instinctively moved over to his brother and kissed his cheek, "Why are you crying?"

The teen, now flustered, smiled. "The last thing I told Mom was that I wanted to go to this camp. That's why I wanted to go." Luke grew a slight smile, "Mom told me to always look out for you. She knew I would protect you without question, but it helped to hear herself say it."

"I don't think Mom interpreted this happening between us though..." Ravi smiled, "But I'm sure it would have happened if she were here anyway..."

* * *

Vincent sprawled out along the park bench, his handsomely-wicked looks targeting every teenage girl within fifty-feet of him. He smiled back to some, and gave a certain few the gentle, but charming wave. Just like the day before, and the day before that, he would wait till one seriously smokin' one walked by, batting their eyelashes as the dreamy hunk to feel him in. They would wonder down to his special spot behind the rock wall where he give them a sneak peek, showing off his abs and v-line before taking them back to his place where he would happily give them their own private show.

But someone else had other plans. His phone dinged, and after unlocking and checking his messages. He realized what it was. An unknown number texted him over thirty pics. Each one containing Luke and Ravi doing their secretive incestuous deeds together, with some containing their cousins from the night before.

"...The fuck?!" He nearly throws the phone away from him, but after a second of slight interest, he looks closer. His eyes wonder from picture to picture, each looking like they were taken from a slightly cracked doorway. A few seconds later, he got another text.

"_Interesting sight, isn't it?_"

* * *

**Hehe... Did I throw a curve ball your way? **

**Alright, alright, I know it's been awhile since my last update, but time just wasn't on my side. Plus I was in this writer's funk kind of thing, really weird, but it's over now. So expect an update a lot sooner than this one was. Please leave any thoughts or suggestions, and I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and gals, back at it! So last chapter left off at a big cliffhanger. Vincent getting sent pictures of the Ross boys enjoying themselves together. Seems like the Ross boys have a Peeping Tom amongst them. And let me tell you, this story's gonna get _intense_. I'm not gonna spoil anything, but yeah... Expect something... **

**Anyway, Ravi's going on his camping trip, so it'll just be Luke and Tony for a few weeks after the Ross cousins depart (which will happen next chapter). So who do you think sent Vincent the pictures? And how do you think Vincent will react? You'll find out soon enough... Maybe... **

**This chapter is short, and definitely not my best work. Sorry. **

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Vincent's breathing deepened, his throat was scratchy, moaning with intense exhaustion as his hand steadily moved up and down his cock. Pulled out from the fly of his boxers, his cock leaked pre-cum all over his right hand, lathering his shaft. He had a glassy expression, with his eyes staring at the now enlarged picture of Luke naked on his bed, with Ravi riding him. Transferring the pictures from his phone to his flat screen tv was the best decision he ever made. His mind focused on the curves of their bodies, their builds, and the immense pleasure they seem to be experiencing.

The sixteen-year-old grunted out as he bucked his hips off his bed, grinding harder into his hand until his pent-up seed finally unloaded. Rope after rope of cum shot out, coating the teen in thin layers of his sticky semen. A few more powerful loads sprayed across his face and hair, while most of it trickled down his chin and onto his bare chest.

He was brought down from his high when his phone buzzed on the night stand. He lazily reached forward, and opened up his messages.

_"Meet me in the park tonight, midnight. Especially if you want to get more pictures of the Ross boys." _

Vincent's heart was beating against his chest, and after finally catching his breath, typed back. "I'll be there."

* * *

Ravi nudged the door open, peaking in to see his older brother sound asleep. Staying up having sex put quite the exhaustion spell on all the boys, but Ravi couldn't leave for camp without having a little more fun, could he?

His cousins passed out in the screening room watching _Galactopus 3_, and with Jessie out hunting for acting jobs, and Bertram figured he'd nap while the rest of the kids were napping. Emma and Zuri were off with Aunt Jasmine, and Uncle Coop was with their father in his room, again.

The thirteen-year-old crawled onto the bed, cautiously observant of all of Luke's defining features. His skin-tight, black undershirt made Ravi's mouth dry up, and seeing the front of it ride up to his mid-stomach, exposing his chiseled set of abs and eye-catching happy trail. Ravi wondered what he did to deserve this wonderful -sexy- boy in his life.

His fingers trailed up his bare him, snaking under the strap over his shoulder and sliding down until he pressing down on Luke's nipples. Ravi grinned as Luke squirmed, his chest rising and falling with grunts of pleasurable pain. The Indian teen slid his hand from under Luke's shirt, before seamlessly groping his chest on the way down to the hem of his shirt, draping it up and rolling it under his neck.

Despite seeing his God-like chest nearly everyday, he still got the exhilarating high from being able to gaze at it, especially with Luke sound asleep, snoring lightly. He fixated on the taut pink nubs, before his fingers greedily went at it.

Luke was writhing from the intense pain of every tug, pinch, or squeeze. But when Ravi's tongue wondered across the length of his chest, all bets were off. Luke sputtered awake, grunting out of surprise.

"R-Rav..." He moaned out, sighing back into his pillow. He bit down on his bottom teeth, bucking upwards off the bed. "F-Fuck me..."

Could this be his chance? Ravi's hands held down on his hips, laying between his spread legs as he took mouthfuls of his older brother's pecs. Finally, he was gonna get the chance to top Luke.

He began kissing down Luke's chest, digging his tongue down the ridges of his abs before he sunk the muscle into his navel. Luke twisted and turned, sweat slowly accumulating across his forehead. His eyes were half-open, while his mouth churned out moan after moan. "P-Please, Rav-vi... Fu-" He bit down on his lip once again when Ravi's hands slid up his sweaty backside, pressing against the small of his back while snaking back and forth from under the waistband of his basketball shorts.

The older teen bucked his hips again, grinding against Ravi's crotch in desperate need. He managed to wrap his right leg around his brother's waist, while the other remains propped in the air.

Ravi snuck his hands down the back of Luke's shorts, firmly squeezing his ass, digging his nails into it with a heated passion only true lovers could conjure up. Ravi slid Luke's shorts out from under him, and carefully slid them off. Luke squirmed around, in nothing but his skin-tight, gray boxer-briefs and his rolled-up black undershirt.

"F-Fuck me... Ravi-i... Please... Fuck m-me!"

Luke's pleads were ignored, as Ravi's mouth went straight for the bulging wet spot in his brother's underwear. The older teen's body writhed; his eyes squeezed shut as he began to roll his hips back and forth, pushing his clothed-cock deeper in Ravi's mouth.

The dancer's fingers ran through Ravi's raven-colored hair, taking fistfuls at a time with every moan secreting from his lips. Sweat layered his upper body, he was hot to the touch. "R-Ravi!" Luke bucked his hips upward, gasping as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. His cum soaked through the cotton boxer-briefs, dribbling across the sides of his softening bulge and running down his inner thighs. Ravi continued to lap up the sweet nectar resonating from his older brother; kissing his soaked-underwear to licking down his sticky thighs, Ravi knew his brother was still expecting more.

His pants of exhaustion took over, begging Ravi to finally fill his insides between even gasp for air. Luke was horny, and his brother was more than ready to fix that.

Ravi slid the heavy underwear down Luke's legs, throwing it onto his night stand before ridding himself of his own attire. The Indian teen spread his brother's legs apart, his eyes craving to see Luke's ass.

The dancer hitched his legs on Ravi's shoulders, slugging his head back against his pillow as Ravi positioned himself, "H-Hurry..."

Aligning his cock with Luke's tight hole, he held his breath as he slowly pushed inside. The older teen bellowed in pain, gasping for breath as his muscles tightened, squeezing the appendage driving further inside him. "Ravi!" Luke howled, fisting the bed sheets underneath him in a panicked attempt of holding something.

Ravi rolled his hips forward, simultaneously rocking Luke up and down his bed as his cock slowly disappeared inside his brother's ass.

"Guh-G-God!" Sweat streaked across the freckled-teen's exposed body, with him biting down on his bottom lip as Ravi sunk his cock balls-deep inside him. "F-Fuck!"

Pain riddled his body with every bed-squeaking thrust, Luke's mouth hanging open as Ravi kissed down his neck. The younger boy's hands slid up Luke's back, before pulling him up into his lap. The fifteen-year-old grunted as he slid down on Ravi's rod, feeling it pulsing inside him with every bounce. Ravi fell backwards, and Luke slowly began to roll his hips on top of his brother, riding his cock as moans of pleasure filled the air.

Luke traced his fingers down the beginning stages of Ravi's four-pack, his glassy expression working wonder's for Ravi, who continuously bucked his hips up, forcing his cock further inside Luke.

Sweat, mixed with loud moans and sloppy kisses was all it took for the younger teen to reach his climax. He grunted out his brother's name as he flooded his insides. Luke slipped into a orgasmic high as he felt Ravi's load course through his body. His own cock spasming as he shot his second load all over his brother's chest.

Luke slid off, and collapsed next to Ravi, gently kissing the younger boy's neck in between pants for air.

"Best... way to... wake me up..." Luke breathed out slowly, his hand caressing Ravi's cum-coated chest. Ravi smiled, and said, "Best way to say goodbye..."

The dancer's smile faded, and he slowly nodded before nestling his head in Ravi's neck, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

~ Midnight ~

Vincent strung across the park bench, eyeing anyone who came by. For all he knew, the person who took the pics could be a killer or something. That's why he came prepared, hiding a pocket knife in his jacket.

"Glad you could make it..." A voice pierced his ears, coming from behind him.

He whipped around, his hand buried in the jacket pocket, clutching the pocket knife. Standing ten feet away from him, in a _New York Mets _baseball jersey, was none other than Brett Summers. His devilish smile was more than enough to keep Vincent's eyes locked on.

"Brett? From the football team?" Vincent blinked a few times, almost dumbfounded.

"The one and only..." Brett took a step forward, "Wanna have some fun?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN... So?! What'd ya think?! Were you guessing the mysterious photographer would be Brett? Or were you expecting someone else? **

**I know, I know, this chapter is _ridiculously _short, but hopefully it's enough to appease your sexual taste buds. I hope you liked it, tell me what you thought of the big reveal, and can you guess what Brett's motives are? Or even how he managed to get the pics? Go ahead, try. **

_**Make sure to check out my newest story: Tasting the Tipton Twins! **_


End file.
